


Hopelessly Hopeful

by XCastielsTrenchcoat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cafe AU, Coffee, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Smut, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 38,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8945206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XCastielsTrenchcoat/pseuds/XCastielsTrenchcoat
Summary: "Every morning. Every single morning for as long as Castiel could remember. The man in the apartment building across from Cas’ –and the same floor (as their kitchens both faced the same way), with the dirty blonde hair and the deep green eyes, would always wake up at six in the morning and brew himself a cup of coffee with those weird and colorful cups he would always collect. He was always too tired to look up from that darn coffee machine to notice Cas, but Castiel sure as hell noticed him. With that bed hair that would decorate the top of his head every morning and Cas would pray for the attractive man to look up and notice him.Cas tried, and oh did he try, to stop staring at the green-eyed man, but after a while, it kind of became a reflex; to wake up, go to the kitchen, brew himself a cup of coffee and then just look up to see the man across the street from him doing exactly the same –except for looking up at Cas.Until one day, he did."





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Destiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel/gifts).



c h a p t e r 1

“Meeting you was fate. Becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love I had no control over… ” ~Unknown.

 

~Castiel~  
Every morning. Every single morning for as long as Castiel could remember. The man in the apartment building across from Cas’ –and the same floor (as their kitchens both faced the same way), with the dirty blonde hair and the deep green eyes, would always wake up at six in the morning and brew himself a cup of coffee with those weird and colourful cups he would always collect. He was always too tired to look up from that darn coffee machine to notice Cas, but Castiel sure as hell noticed him. With that bed hair that would decorate the top of his head every morning and Cas would pray for the attractive man to look up and notice him.

Cas tried, and oh did he try, to stop staring at the green-eyed man, but after a while, it kind of became a reflex; to wake up, go to the kitchen, brew himself a cup of coffee and then just look up to see the man across the street from him doing exactly the same –except for looking up at Cas.  
Until one day, he did.

…

 _Beep beep_.  
_Beep beep_.  
_Beep b-_

Castiel groaned, rolling around in the thin bed sheet, his back slick with sweat due to the humid summer heat. He forgot to turn on the electric fan again, and now he had to face the consequences. Castiel felt around for the snooze button, blinking the last of dreamless sleep that remained and went to the kitchen –as always –to fix himself a cup of coffee.

Staring at the man, Castiel absent-mindedly stirred his coffee. That was maybe the reason it took Castiel a while to notice, and register, that the man across from him was looking right back. Maybe because it had never happened before, that Castiel thought it was one of his many day dreams that the man finally looked up, but when the coffee he had been stirring splashed out of the cup and onto him, burning him slightly, he realized that this wasn’t one of his daydreams. It was actually happening.

Castiel willed himself to do something. To smile. Or to wave. Just something, but he was too surprised to move, so he just stood there, starring. Thankfully, it was the other man that did something to release Castiel from his crippling shock. The slightest upturn of those plump lips and a slight wave of the hand. That was all it took to make Castiel feel the heat rise up his neck. Castiel hesitated before he too, raised a hand in a small wave.

The beautiful man’s face lit up as an idea came to him, and he turned to leave. Castiel would never admit it out loud, but he was kind of disappointed. He liked that finally the man knew of Castiel’s existence despite him living there for almost two years now.

Castiel just stood there, staring down at the brown liquid in his cup. Coffee. That was the excuse that Castiel used to look at the man, even though he didn’t mind not drinking coffee in the morning. The only reason why he did do it was to just see the man before he would leave to work for the small café two blocks from his apartment.

Castiel sighed. A lonely sound, and looked up once more, not expecting to see the stranger again, standing there with a small white board in hand and written on that whiteboard in beautiful strong writing were the words: _Hello! I’m Dean Winchester_.

Dean. Dean. The name was strong, and Castiel couldn’t help but smile a little. He held up a finger. _One sec._

Going into his small office, he found what he was looking for. A small whiteboard, identical to the one that Dean used and quickly made his way back to the kitchen, fearing a little that Dean wouldn’t be there when he got back, but luckily he was waiting there patiently.

Popping the cap off the marker, Castiel wrote back: 

_My name is Castiel Novak. Nice to meet you Dean._

Turning the board around, Castiel watched Dean’s green eyes move as he read. When his eyes met Castiel’s again, Cas could see the danger that really lied beneath the pools of green, underneath all the beauty there was a predator waiting inside. That excited Castiel, but time was wearing thin and he had to make it to work before his boss teared him a new one.

But Dean wasn’t finished. He turned his board around and Castiel read, trying his best to ignore the devilish smirk that played on Dean’s lips.

_Castiel. Nice name. What do you do for a living, Castiel?_

Castiel rushed a reply and turned the board to face him.

_I work at the café two blocks from here called ‘Miria’s Café’_

Castiel saw as Dean nodded his head a little in approval, smirk widening, but Cas quickly scribbled something else on the board.

_I have to get to work now though._

Dean read and Castiel caught the small frown that appeared between his eyebrows and Cas was happy that he wasn’t the only one of the two that didn’t want to go and leave this very strange conversation with their unique way of communicating.

Castiel watched Dean scribble something onto his board, liking the way he would bite his bottom lip in concentration as his eyebrows furrowed until he finished.

_Alright, Cas. Talk to you later?_

There was a gleam behind Dean’s eyes that Castiel wasn’t sure if he should trust but everything about Dean so far seemed dangerous. A hot kind of dangerous that made Castiel wanting more. His curiosity running wild. But right now wasn’t the time to wonder, he had to go to work.

So with one last small wave from both Dean and himself, he turned to get dressed and ready for work.

 

…

 

The walk to work was peaceful, the cold nipping at Castiel’s skin that wasn’t otherwise covered but Cas knew it would get scorching boy later on. Castiel replayed the events that happened early on that morning and he couldn’t help the small smile that formed on his lips.

Stop it, Cas, he scolded himself. Dean might not even be single let alone… interested in guys. Dean seemed like the kind of guy that had loads of women and men chasing after him with those green-eyes framed with dark and long eyelashes. And those full lips that only existed in books. Of course he wouldn’t be interested in him. There was no use getting his hopes up only for it to be crushed by seeing Dean with another person.

There had been times where Castiel would wake up in the early hours of the morning to get a glass of water to see Dean leading a girl to the door, obviously after sex, and cut off any protests from the girl by closing the door. Dean was a player, Castiel knew that much and Cas would be damned if he let himself get hurt easily.

Castiel’s brother’s owned the café, and his oldest brother, Michael, was the boss. His wife’s name was Miria, but she died due to cancer, so Michael made the café for her. Michael was a dick sometimes, but he had his reasons and he was good at running the place so no one really complained. He meant well. The Café ran smoothly with a lot of customers and even more sales, which was the best that he and his other three brothers could hope for.

“Heya, lil’ bro,” Gabriel, one of Castiel’s brothers greeted him as soon as he walked to the back of the café. “Just in time, any later Michael would have your ass on a plate.”

Castiel just scoffed as Gabriel threw his apron at his face, an indication that it was time to get to work.

Today was Castiel’s turn to man the till, one of Castiel’s least favorite jobs, only because you had to interact with strangers, which Castiel was terrible at that it was actually quite embarrassing.  
He just couldn’t wait till the end of the day so he could get home. He wondered if Dean would remember him or if he was already picking up some new lady to take home and pleasure in the late hours of the night. The thought made Castiel sigh inwardly. That was never going to be him.

“Hey, Cas,” Castiel looked up to find none other than Balthazar, a customer that would come in every day just to flirt with him and his brothers.

“What can I get you, Balthazar?” Cas asked, hearing the wear in his own voice.

“Well, I have a reservation at _La Lumière Céleste_ but no date. So, what about you and I have dinner there and maybe go to my place afterwards?” he asked suggestively, his British accent strong.

Castiel was going to say his usual response, which was of course going to be No, but he needed to get out and Castiel didn’t see anyone else lining up to take him to dinner. And besides, it had been a while since Cas had been on a date so it seemed that Cas had nothing to lose.

“Y’know what?” Cas said, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Why not? Sure.”

Castiel could see that that wasn’t the response Balthazar was expecting by the way he froze, with his eyes wide.

“Really?” Balthazar asked. “Okay! Meet you there at eight? Just give them my name for the reservation and they’ll let you right in!”

And Balthazar left the store, but not without sending Castiel a wink before the door closed behind him.

 

  
…

 

 

It was half an hour before closing time when the bell above the door dinged, which was strange since no one really came in this time of the night, but then there was this customer, heavy boots walking along the tiled floor towards the till. Castiel was too busy restocking the paper takeaway cups to look up.

“Sorry,” Castiel said with a sharpie between his lips, “we’re just about to close up.”

“Well, that’s a shame,” came the reply of the customer. The person’s voice was deep and husky, with a hint of amusement tinged in his voice which made Castiel look up from the cups and the sharpie fell free from his lips, clattering to the floor, once he saw who the voice belonged to.

“Dean,” Castiel said a little breathlessly before he quickly regained his composure. “What- what are you doing here?”

Dean smirked at the reaction and slowly made his way to the counter. “Just wanted to check out the café and get myself a coffee before going home.”

Castiel gave Dean a quick once over, taking in his dark jeans and darker jacket that was stained with motor oil here and there, matching his greased fingers. Once his eyes raked over his body, they trailed their way back up to his eyes, which were staring intently at him. He jumped a little at the intensity of his stare and a blush creeped its way up his neck. Dean was watching Castiel check him out.

“So, uh, one coffee?” Castiel asked, trying to clear the tension in the air.

“Yes please, one sugar and milk,” Dean said, leaning against the counter, keeping his eyes trained on Castiel as he pressed buttons on the cash register with shaky hands, the weight of his gaze making Cas gulp nervously. Castiel handed Dean his receipt.

Cas could feel Dean’s eyes following his every move. He was making a cup of coffee; making a cup of coffee should never be that stressful. Cas felt like his every move was being assessed by the gorgeous man standing by the counter with dark eyes.

“One coffee,” Castiel said once he finished, sliding the coffee over the counter to Dean, who looked at Cas from under his eyelashes.

“Thanks. Talk to you later, Castiel,” Dean said, sending him an agonizingly slow wink. Castiel’s eyes involuntarily glanced down at Dean’s lips, which in response, he darted his tongue out to slide along his bottom full lip. Castiel gulped.

Castiel watched Dean’s back as he left the shop and once he was sure the man wasn’t going to come back, Cas finally let out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding. His hands were clammy and sweaty and just disgusting. That was when he noticed the white paper that was next to the cash register. It was Dean’s receipt. Castiel picked it up with caution, writing catching his eye and he looked at it closer realizing they were numbers. Dean had actually left Castiel his number and Castiel looked at the closed door that Dean had previously walked out of, mouth slack with disbelief.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are parts that don't make sense, I was writing on a Word document and on AO3, it doesn't have italics, which is a pain especially for the dream Dean is gonna have C; Anyways! I apologize for the future confusion, but I think it's easy enough to follow... I hope.
> 
> Please, feedback is ALWAYS appreciated!
> 
> Merry Christmas!
> 
> **UPDATED:**  
> Hahahahaha sorry!!! I now know how to use italics. XDD
> 
> ~M.M.Walker

c h a p t e r 2

 

~Castiel~

Castiel sat in his living room, staring at the dial pad on his phone. He was contemplating whether he should put Dean’s number in his phone. If he did, would that make him seem needy? Or desperate? Would Dean even message him back?

He sighed and massaged his temples. He was thinking too much into this, wasn’t he? All Castiel needed to do was just put in those significant numbers and send a simple hello.

Dean wasn’t by his kitchen window when Castiel came home, which kind of disappointed Cas just a little bit. He was really looking forward to talking to Dean like how he did earlier on that day then he remembered Dean’s number that was tucked neatly away in his pocket. 

Castiel’s stomach did flips as he gingerly punched the numbers in and saved it to his phone under the name Dean Winchester. God, did Castiel love his name, the masculinity of it just sent chills down his spine. Cas wondered if he should text straight away then thought screw it. His fingers dashed across his screen typing his first text to Dean.

_Hello?_

The temperature of the room suddenly seemed to increase as Castiel watched the screen of his phone waiting for a response. Castiel scolded himself; he was acting like teenage girl waiting for her crush to text her back. Then his phone dinged, the screen lighting up.

_Castiel, I’m guessing? I wondered if you were going to text ;) Come to the window._

Blood rushed to his face. Of course. Dean didn’t know it was him. 

Castiel took a deep breath and walked to the same kitchen window he would look out every morning for two years, his legs slightly shaky. He had never shut the blinds there. Ever. The reason was because when Castiel sometimes woke up late at night from restless sleep or just wanted a glass of water in hopes to catch even just a glimpse of the attractive man across from him. And now, he knows Castiel exists and all of sudden he was too shy to go near the window. He was too shy to see the naughty smirk that always seemed to be on Dean’s face and that dangerous glint in his eyes. It was addictive.

But when he was finally by the window, there he was, with that whiteboard in hand and that smirk on his face. Castiel fought the smile that threatened to spread across his lips.

_Hi_ , was what was written on the board. 

Castiel kept the whiteboard next to the sink for this very reason. He did hope that they would be able to talk like this again, and there they were. Castiel popped off the marker and wrote.

_Hello_

Dean’s eyes glanced up to meet Castiel’s and they stood there. It felt like time had frozen and that they were staring longer than it actually was and Castiel’s breath hitched in his throat when something changed in the depth of Dean’s emerald eyes.

Castiel considered cancelling on Balthazar to just sit there and write back and forth with Dean. It honestly seemed like a much more preferable option than trying to survive a night with Balthazar trying to get in his pants. The dude even tried to shove his hands down Castiel’s pants in the Cafe this one time. It was traumatizing. 

Castiel seriously did consider cancelling on Balthazar… that was until the brunette lady walked out of Dean’s room with one of his plaid button down shirt he would always wear. Her hair was tousled and she sauntered right over to Dean and hugged him from behind and Castiel could see her whisper something into Dean’s ear.

A painful pang shot through Castiel’s stomach as he watched the brunette lady kiss his cheek. Who was Cas kidding? Of course he had someone over. Of course he too busy to talk to him. Castiel prayed that the hurt on his face wasn’t evident. He felt stupid and embarrassed. Embarrassed for thinking that maybe… maybe… something could happen between them. He was clearly wrong.

Dean turned back to Castiel with a sheepish smile on his face and was that… guilt? Probably not. It was dark so Castiel wasn’t entirely sure.

_Sorry, Dean wrote. That was Lisa._

Castiel wrote on the board. 

_I have to go._

Dean frowned, a small pout forming on those plump lips of his. He looked down to his board, his bottom lip between his lips, the way Castiel loved.

_Are you busy?_

He rushed a response.

_Yeah, I have a date tonight at La Lumière Céleste. I have to get ready. I have to meet him by 8._

He wouldn’t want to admit it, but he felt a bit better when Dean’s face fell when his green eyes traced the words on the board. Castiel was also relieved that Dean didn’t seem to mind that he was gay. In fact, his smirk seemed to widen.

_Oh, cool! Was Dean’s response. That place is expensive, though. Have a good night, Cas._

Castiel forced a smile on his face and waved off to Dean who returned it half-heartedly.

Well, there went Castiel’s dreams.

 

…

 

“Cas!” a voice said from the other side of his apartment door, followed by loud, obnoxious knocking. It was his brother, Gabriel. “Caaaasssssss!”

Castiel could feel his eyes roll. “One second!”

“Caaasssss!”

Castiel finished the last button on his dress shirt and made sure his hair looked presentable. He had to admit, he was kind of excited. He hadn’t been on a date since college -and that was over ten years ago. He was nervous too. He was kind of rusty on the whole dating thing and what made things more intimidating was the place they were going to. La Lumière Céleste, a five star restaurant where even a piece of steak costs one-hundred dollars.

“What, Gabriel?” Castiel hissed as he opened his door.

“Are you kidding me?” The older Novak asked, pushing past Castiel into the apartment. “Balthazar? I must say lil’ bro. I do not approve.”

“I don’t care, Gabriel. I haven’t been out in a while. And it’s easy for you to say! You have guys and girls at every corner.”

Castiel absent-mindedly walked to his kitchen. 

“But… Balthazar? The Balthazar? Like the one that flirts with like… everyone?”

Cas sighed, looking into Dean’s empty kitchen. Gabriel was right. Who was he kidding? Was he really that desperate that he had to go out with Balthazar? Cas wished Dean would walk out and smile at Cas to just notice him again.

It was as if some god was listening to his wishes because out sauntered a half dressed Dean in just his underwear, that showed how much of a package Dean really had. He could feel the heat rising up his back to his neck then settling at his cheeks. Dean had a lean and toned body that did weird things to Castiel’s stomach. As if Dean could feel Castiel staring, he turned towards Castiels window, catching Castiel’s gaze, freezing him to where he stood.

Castiel grit his teeth in annoyance as Dean raised both his eyebrows suggestively as if to say like what you see? Castiel was for some reason real mad at Dean. Maybe because he made Castiel feel like they might have just a little chance. So in response to his strange little eyebrow raise, he rolled his eyes.

“Now him, I absolutely approve of,” Gabriel said from behind Castiel. He forgot that Gabe was there.

 

…

 

~Dean~

Dean watched Castiel with extreme curiosity. He was arguing with a shorter man that he recognized from the Cafe that Cas worked at. Dean wondered for a second if that was his date. Or his boyfriend. Or maybe just his brother. But Dean liked how Castiel looked when he got all flustered, with his wild eyes and that blush that would appear whenever Dean would give his ever so popular smirk that would always make ladies shake at their knees, but for Castiel, Dean knew that Castiel tried to fight it and Dean saw that as a challenge.

Well, challenge accepted.

Dean silently checked out Cas as he was arguing with -Dean was going to assume was - his brother. Castiel looked mouth wateringly hot, with his black hair styled up and with that dark blue dress shirt he was wearing made interest travel to that certain spot just below his waist. Dean caught a glimpse of black jeans just above the counter and Dean ran his tongue along his bottom lip in appreciation.

With one last glance at Dean, Castiel went to leave, his brother following close behind.

“Dean?” that sickly high voice of Lisa broke Dean free from his rather colorful daydream.

“Hey, Lisa,” Dean said, turning towards the woman that he had met at Benny’s Bar that night. “Y’know what, Lisa? It’s getting pretty late and I’m quite tired. I think you should go home and get some sleep, yeah?”

She frowned, obviously not happy with what Dean had said. “Oh, okay. Are you sure you don’t want me to stay and keep you company?” She asked, raking her painted nails up Dean’s arm.

Dean grimaced and forced a smile on his face, a sick feeling settling in the pit of his stomach with the way her brown eyes looked up at him expectantly.

“I’ll be okay,” he said, leading her to the door. “But thank you for tonight. It was fun.”

He shut the door before she could say anything else and released a breath. He didn’t like the way Castiel’s face went slack when Castiel saw her, walking out of his room wearing only his shirt, and for some reason the rest of the night, whenever he looked at Lisa, all he could see was Cas’ disappointed face. 

He really was tired, though. Work that day, at Singer’s Motors, was crazy, this one dude smashed the headlights of his prized ‘67 Chevy Impala because Dean didn’t sell it to him so he had to work on the car he was currently working on plus his baby. All Bobby could do was laugh at him, so he was beat.

He collapsed on his couch and almost immediately fell into a deep sleep.

_Cas was on him in an instant, pressing Dean up against his apartment door._

_“I’ll show you,” Castiel said, his voice low and gruff, sending tingles down Dean’s spine. His hands snuck underneath Dean’s shirt and explored over his stomach, Dean’s bottom lip between Cas’ teeth. “I’ll show you I’m better than Lisa.”_

_The way Castiel said her name, with so much disgust, made Dean shiver against Cas’ body, which was now flush with his own. Dean loved how possessive Cas was acting right now._

_“I'll show you that you're mine,” Castiel growled while his hand found his way down to the ever growing bulge in Dean’s pants and just squeezed. Dean’s mouth fell slack and a low moan found it’s way out of Dean’s lips, but Castiel was sure to silence him by kissing him till his lips felt tender._

_Castiel’s hand started to slowly -but with amazing pressure- rub over the now throbbing erection in his pants. Dean desperately ground into his hand, wanting more of the incredible friction that was making his eyes want to roll into the back of his head as he clung onto Castiel, who was whispering naughty nothings into his ear, sending violent shivers down his spine._

Then Dean gasped awake, looking down at the hard bulge that had formed in his pants from the amazing dream that had just occurred. The time was 8:57 p.m.

He needed to see Cas.

 

...

 

Dean stood in front of La Lumière Céleste, wishing he had wore something more appropriate than the plaid shirt and denim jeans he was wearing. Everyone else were wearing dress shirts and cocktail dresses.

Restaurants had never really been Dean’s thing; it always made him feel out of place. He had grown up on the road, looking after his younger brother Sam while their father worked late shifts at every mechanic store that had an open spot. That was until their close family friend, Robert Singer, offered his dad a more permanent spot, but that didn’t change the fact that Sam and Dean didn’t really have much of a childhood.

 

Dean took the front steps one at a time, ignoring the prejudice glances that were set his way and pushed the set of two large and heavy glass door, opening up to a heavily carpeted and lighted restaurant where even the chairs looked like they cost more than his apartment.

That was until Dean saw Castiel sitting there alone and playing with the silver fork that was situated to his right, trying to ignore all the pitiful stares from the strangers around him.

His son of a bitch date stood Cas up.

“Sir,” a waiter had come up to Dean, but Dean was too busy staring at his blue-eyed neighbor to notice. “Can I please help you?”

Dean blinked then stared at the waiter and before he knew it, the words were tumbling free from his lips: “I’m here to meet with my date,” and he pointed to Castiel, who by this point had noticed that Dean was here, and a small smile had formed on his lips. Cas raised his hand in a small wave and Dean returned the favor. 

The waiter had seen the direction of his stare and an understanding smile formed upon the waiters lips. “Of course, sir, right this way.”

As Dean neared the table, he saw that Castiel had passed the time in strange ways, like making origami out of the napkins and had poured salt onto his plate and was counting the grains. How long had Cas been waiting?

“Hey, baby,” Dean said, signalling with his eyebrows: just go with it.

“I’ll leave you to look at the menu,” and then the waiter took his leave.

“Dean?” Cas whispered/shouted. “What are you doing here?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I tried to update as soon as I can so I hope you guys enjoy. Just here to say that I'm also on Wattpad so please follow me! @XCastielsTrenchcoat 
> 
> Enjoy! Feedback appreciated, thank you!!

c h a p t e r 3

 

 

 

 

~Dean~

 

Castiel stared at Dean like he was the last person he wanted to see, which he probably was. Dean couldn't even begin to imagine how bad the Lisa situation looked. In all honesty, Lisa was mainly used for a distraction and Dean did feel bad for using Lisa like that but it was the only way he knew how to get his mind off of Cas.

Dean didn't realize that he was staring at the man in front of him.

“Dean?” Castiel asked.

Dean cleared his throat, trying to think up a lie. What was he supposed to say? That he had a wet dream about Castiel and came to see him to try and relieve some of the tension? What made it even harder to think was how handsome Castiel looked up close. He realized that the dark blue dress shirt he was wearing made his blue eyes seem even more bright and vibrant. And his cologne smelt so good.

“I was, uh, walking by and saw you here alone through the window. So the son of a bitch stood you up?”

The silence from Cas was all the answer that Dean needed.

Dean shrugged. “His loss. Is the bill charging his card?”

Castiel's eyes widened, his blue gaze locked intensely on Dean. “Dean, no. I know what you're thinking. We are not wasting his money!”

Chuckling, Dean raised his hand to signal the waiter over.

“Are you two ready to order?”

“N-” Castiel was about to say. 

“Yes we are, good sir! Two of your most expensive dishes!” Dean could hear Castiel gasp in protest but Dean wasn't giving up so easily. Whoever stood Cas up deserved it. Actually, in Dean’s personal opinion, the dude was getting off easy. Sure, Dean slept around a lot, but he had never stood anyone up. That was just too low.

The waiter scribbled it down but not without giving Dean an uncertain look. Of course the waiter would be questioning him. He wasn’t really dressed like someone that could afford a three hundred and fifty dollar lobster, but he didn’t say anything, probably out of respect.

“Is that all for tonight?” he asked.

“You know what?” Dean was surprised when Castiel spoke up, smacking his palms flat onto the table. “Also, give us your oldest and most expensive wine. It’s our anniversary and we want to celebrate.”

The waiter left them to their own devices and Dean turned towards Cas who blushed at the cheeky smirk that had made its way across Dean’s lips.

“Anniversary, huh?” Dean asked.

Cas shrugged, eyeing the glass of champagne he already had. “Just playing along, Winchester.”

Dean watched his adam's apple bob as he took a gulp from the glass and continued to stare as Cas’ pink tongue darted out swipe along his bottom lip. Cas caught Dean staring and now it was his turn to smirk.

“So, what exactly are we celebrating, Novak?” 

“Hm, I don't know? Maybe our second year married?” 

Although Castiel was joking, it still left Dean wondering how nice it would feel to have been in a relationship for two years. Dean's longest running relationship was for one year and a bit, but she cheated on him and from then on, Dean never really even thought about going into another relationship. The pain and loss was too much for Dean to bare. 

Dean thought about his next words carefully. “So, you are gay?”

Castiel choked on his drink before swallowing carefully and gave Dean a wild stare. “What the hell kind of question is that?”

“So, you are?”

“Yeah,” Cas replied defensively. “So what if I am?”

Leaning back on his seat, Dean gave Cas a slow and deliberate wink. “No reason.”

Dean knew that Castiel was gay, but he wanted confirmation. He wanted confirmation that he could take whatever was between them and maybe take it even that extra little step further.

 

 

 

...

 

 

 

Dean and Castiel's forks clanged against their plates as they sighed in satisfaction from their very expensive lobsters, that was now in pieces and a comfortable silence fell over the two.

“I'm so glad you talked me into doing that,” Castiel said absent-mindedly, a ghost of a smile appearing along his lips. He chuckled a little. “Y’know, Dean? This was supposed to my first date in a long time.”

“Why shouldn't it be?” Dean asked. “This can be our first date.”

Castiel's eyes flickered up to meet Dean's and Dean saw the surprise they held. 

“Seriously?” Cas asked

“Deadly. C'mon, let's go,” and Dean got up and walked around to pull back Castiel’s seat, like a gentleman. 

“Where are we going?” Cas asked as Dean lead him to the front desk.

“Is that all for tonight, sir?” the cashier asked.

Dean nodded. “Charge the bill to the card on there, please.”

She pressed a few things on the screen in front of her then smiled. “Enjoy your night! Thank you.”

“Dean?” Cas asked once they were outside. The warm night's made up for the lack of coats the both of them had.

“Hm?” Came Dean's reply. He was too focused on how perfect the night was, and it was only going to get better.

“Where are we going?” Cas insisted.

Dean thought for a moment before answering. “Have you ever been to Laser Tag?”

“No?” Cas said, although it came out more like a question.

“Well,” Dean said, turning to continue walking towards his ‘67 Chevy Impala, “That’s our next stop.”

Castiel didn’t protest but instead followed Dean. It was nice that night, the stars were actually out and you could see the half moon. Dean would’ve done something romantic or made a move any other time, but for some reason, Cas was different. He was curious with Castiel. Silence fell over them once more and Dean dared to steal a quick side glance at his neighbor who at that time seemed to be deep in thought. Dean thought it was cute how a little pout would form on his lips when he concentrated. Dean noticed that the first time when they were writing on the boards to each other. He returned his gaze in front of him, but he couldn’t ignore the small smile that had formed on his lips without him knowing.

“Something on your mind, Cas?” Dean asked once they were in the car.

He was silent for a second. “Why are you doing this?”

“Doing what?”

Castiel faced Dean fully, and he stopped breathing for a second. His face really was something to wonder, with his high cheekbones and the bluest of eyes that Dean had ever seen in his entire life. 

“This,” Castiel motioned around him. “Everything! Why are you doing it? You don’t owe me anything.”

Dean put the car into reverse and put his arm behind Castiel’s shoulders to reverse out of the carpark, and his fingers accidentally brushed the back of his neck. Castiel froze. Then Dean was out of the carpark.

“What if I said because I just want to?” Dean asked.

“Then I would say that I didn’t believe you.”

“Then don’t, but it’s the truth. I don’t know, okay? I just… want to.” Dean shrugged, like it was nothing, but deep inside, it kind of did mean something to Dean.

“What would Lisa think about this?” Castiel mumbled.

“What was that?”

“What would Lisa think about this?” Castiel repeated, well more like demanded.

Despite everything, Dean laughed at that remark. “Lisa?”

“It’s not funny, Dean,” Castiel said grumpily, but Dean just laughed harder at Castiel’s pouty face. “I don’t want to come in between anything. If you guys are a… thing, I doubt she would approve of you taking me out.”

“Cas,” Dean began. “Lisa and I aren’t anything.”

Castiel sat silent for a while. Dean got worried, maybe he was second guessing coming out tonight with Dean. Maybe he was second guessing Dean all together and in all honesty, he didn’t want Cas to second guess him at all.

“I love this song,” he said all of a sudden, reaching towards the radio dials to turn up the volume, then the painfully familiar song came on.

_Hey Jude,_  
_Don’t make it bad_.  
_Take a sad song…_  
_And make it better_

The song played and Dean listened, goosebumps travelling up and down his arms at the memories. His mother. Dean at only four years old and his mother’s sweet voice was all he could hear and that all he really cared about at that time. That was all that mattered. Her sweet and light voice lulling him to sleep after nightmares.

“This was my mother’s favorite song,” Dean said to nobody in particular.

Dean could feel Cas stare at him. “I’m sorry, Dean,” he said lightly as he reached over to turn down the dial, but Dean caught his hand before he could, the other hand resting on the steering wheel.

“It’s okay, just leave it,” Dean gave Castiel’s hand a light squeeze. Cas looked down at his hand hidden in Dean’s bigger callused one, then back up at Dean.

And they stayed that way for the rest of the ride.

 

 

…

 

 

“Dean, I feel stupid,” Cas said, as he stood there with his Laser Tag vest on and plastic gun that was attached. The lights on the vest shone through the darkness of the starting point.

They were playing Free For All with another family with two little kids. And Castiel looked so… adorable, standing there, shoulders slumped, extremely uncomfortable, and plastic flashing gun in hand. He did look silly but he managed to make that silly vest look freaking adorable.

“You look fine, Cas, c’mon. The game is about to start.”

The rules were simple. No violence and no colorful language. And the laser gun would only work if you had both hands on the gun. The game was on.

The alarm went, signalling the beginning of the game and every player went into the game through different entrances and plunged into a dark room with the only source of light coming from the glow in the dark paint on the walls and their vests. They had thirty seconds to run. There were walls and small rooms to hide behind and the ground was covered in artificial smoke.

Dean slowed his breathing, trying to hear anyone’s footsteps coming closer to him. He walked carefully with his little flashing gun held up to his eyes. From a distance he heard a childish scream followed by children's laughter. The others seemed far away from where he was, but he didn’t care. He only had one real target. Castiel.

 

 

~Castiel~

 

 

 

Sure, okay. This was Castiel's first time going Laser tagging, but he felt he kind of underestimated the game. As soon as he saw the plastic guns connected to a vest with flashing lights that you were supposed to hit, he honestly thought the game was for kids and not grown men like himself. Then he stepped into the game ground.

He didn't know where anyone was and the adrenaline he felt made him sweat. He admitted that it was really fun. He ignored the giggles and screams coming from the other family and focused only on finding Dean.

Out of the corner of his eye, Castiel saw a flash of light and on reflex he turned and started to blindedly shoot… then he realized it was just a mirror and his laser beam has reflected and he got himself.

He wasn't allowed to shoot for ten seconds and of course, he then heard footsteps coming closer and closer towards him. Castiel turned a wall and pressed himself up against the corner, hoping the person would just continue walking, but Castiel saw the flashing of the person's vest grow closer and closer.

It was Dean and when Dean saw Castiel pressed against the corner, Cas could see a flash of teeth.

“I shot myself,” Cas whispered, enchanted by the man's beauty, despite the dark.

Four seconds left.

Dean continued to walk closer to Cas until he was almost pressed fully against him. Then just as he was back in the game, Dean, in a blink of an eye, had grabbed both of Cas’ hands and pinned them above his head.

“Dean, wh-” Cas began but a pair of plump lips pressed onto his in a small kiss, but that small kiss then turned more heated as Cas pressed his body fully against Dean.

Castiel had been waiting too long for this kiss and now he was tasting as much as Dean was offering. Their tongues fighting for dominance but Cas eventually gave in, enjoying the feeling of Dean's hands roaming underneath his vest and t-shirt.

A small moan made its way out of Cas’ mouth and Castiel gripped the back of Dean's neck, willing him closer, if that was even possible… then Castiel had heard a beeping noise, indicating that one of the two got tagged, and from the small vibration that came from Castiels vest, he was guessing it was him.

He broke away from the kiss, their lips making a popping sound, and looked down at Dean's gun, which was pointed to his stomach with both his hands on the gun. 

Sneaky, Castiel thought. He was too much into the feel of Dean's warm and soft lips to notice that Dean had released his touch from his body.

“That's one for me,” Dean whispered in his ear, kissing his neck gently.

Then he ran away, leaving Castiel confused and in a swollen lipped mess.


	4. Chapter four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR'S PEOPLE!! Hopefully this year isn't as crappy as the last.
> 
> Thank you so much for the feedback so far! It is so much more than I had imagined. I honestly thought no one would be interested.
> 
> Please keep it up, though. Because the more feedback I get, the more motivated I am to write. :D
> 
> Anyways, stay awesome and enjoy!

c h a p t e r 4

 

~Castiel~

 

Dean and Cas tumbled out the doors of the Laser Tag building, doubling over, clutching their stomachs, and laughing. It was harder than Castiel had laughed in a _long_ time… and it felt _good_. And it wasn't a forced laugh, either. He was happy he could do that around Dean.

“A-and then… and then the kid called me an _over sized Ken doll_ ,” Dean managed out between laughs, then the two men cracked up again.

When they finally sobered up and were walking towards the car, Castiel smiled at Dean. Castiel couldn’t actually believe that this was in fact happening. He had spent so long fantasizing about just talking to him, but now, Dean had taken him on their first date -and it was _amazing_. He didn’t think he’d like Laser Tag that much, but with Dean, it just made thing even more better.

Dean caught Castiel’s smiling face and returned Cas a smile of his own.

“What?” Dean asked softly.

“Thank you,” Castiel replied, but even though they might’ve been two very simple words, he put as much emotion into those two words as he could. They both got into the black Impala.

“Don’t worry about it, Cas. I actually had the most fun I’ve had in awhile. You are _terrible_ at Laser Tag, by the way. You walk right in the open and your aim isn’t the best.”

Castiel chuckled, lightly punching Dean’s shoulder. What was bugging Cas though, was how neither of them brought up the topic of the kiss. The kiss that left Castiel in a daze for the rest of the game, hence why he was an ‘easy target’. It seemed that the kiss was nothing to Dean, but it was a lot for Castiel. It actually meant something to Cas because he was waiting for so long for Dean to notice him, and every day he looked at Dean throughout his kitchen window, the little crush that Cas had would grow. So yeah, the kiss was kind of a big deal, but Castiel wasn’t sure if he should bring it up.

The rest of the car ride was silent, the only sound was the music coming from the radio, playing a lot of Led Zeppelin, but it wasn’t an uncomfortable silence though. All that Castiel was thinking at the time was the bill that they had left Balthazar. Castiel offered to pay a bit of the bill, even though he didn’t have good money as working at the Cafe wasn’t the best of incomes, but Dean told him not to worry. That ‘the dude had it coming’. Dean did seem genuinely pissed off at Balthazar, and Cas liked that look on Dean. It was kind of a turn on.

 

 

…

 

 

~Dean~

The night was going perfectly so far. Dean found a lot of things about Castiel that he thought were extremely interesting. Like the way his eyes would squint when he would concentrate or when he was just thinking. 

In all honesty, Dean didn’t want the night to end. He wanted to take Castiel to his apartment and finish the date off in his bedroom, like he would usually do with other people after the first date, oh, did he want Castiel in his bed, but he wanted to know when Cas was ready. He respected Cas.

They arrived at Castiel’s apartment and Dean walked Cas to his room until Cas stopped in front of his door and turned towards Dean.

“Thank you for tonight, Dean,” Cas said lightly, his big blue eyes boring into Dean. Dean had to admit, he was left breathless at the beautiful man standing in front of him, and he was just happy that he was able to take Cas out tonight, not Balthazar. 

Dean didn’t say anything in return, just let his eyes roam Castiel’s face. He was searching, but searching for what? Permission? Consent? Dean wanted to kiss Cas, but not to distract him. Something changed in depth of Castiel’s eyes, and Dean knew. He knew it was okay. Castiel was looking at Dean with the same interest and intensity, his breaths slow and careful.

They met in the middle, lips clashing, tongues fighting, all of it releasing the tension that was thick in the air ever since they left the Laser Tag building. Dean’s fingers found their way into Castiel’s black soft hair, ruining the slick style of it, and tugged lightly. Dean loved the way Castiel melted into his body like butter, noting how perfectly Cas fit against him. Castiel broke off to open the door of his apartment and as soon as it was unlocked, Dean pushed Castiel into the room, making sure he shut the door behind him, and pushed Castiel against the door, hands roaming under that dark blue dress shirt.

“I want this off you,” Dean growled, pawing at the buttons. Dean gave up on the effort and just _ripped_ the shirt open, popping off the buttons, and hearing the plastic bounce off of the wooden floor.

Dean heard Castiel whimper, and Dean had to take a step back to admire Castiel, his stomach nice and toned, shoulders strong and tanned. Castiel was fucking _hot_.

“Shit,” Dean said breathlessly, his breathing becoming hard with the effort to try and keep hormones in check, or more his dick that was pressing against the zipper of his jeans. Cas noticed.

“Dean I-” Castiel began, but Dean was sure to silence him, connecting their lips once more, this time, his body pressing onto Castiel’s, making sure Cas could feel how excited he was. A low groan made its way out of Castiel’s lips as Dean slipped his thigh between Castiel’s legs and rubbed his growing erection. Dean ground himself onto Castiel’s thigh, loving the feeling of the friction, his erection growing harder by every second that passed.

“ _Dean_ ,” Cas moaned, gripping his waist and bringing him closer, moving his hips faster and harder onto Dean’s thigh.

Then something of the air of Castiel changed. Dean could feel his body in his arms tense, and the motion of his hips stilled.

“Cas?” Dean asked at the crook of Castiel’s neck. “What’s wrong?”

“So _stupid_ ,” Castiel groaned, although it seemed as if he was talking more to himself than insulting Dean. Cas palmed his forehead, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Cas?” Dean asked once more.

“Is that the reason you took me out?” Cas removed his hands from his forehead and pushed himself off of the door and maneuvered his way around Dean. When Dean looked at Castiel, his blue eyes were accusing.

“I- what do you mean?”

“Why didn’t I see it before?” Cas shook his head. “Are you just going to use me like you used Lisa?”

Dean’s face paled. Is that what Cas thought he was doing? Dean hadn’t even thought about using Castiel- not once. He didn’t really want to admit it, but he was hoping to actually make something with Castiel. He was willing to risk getting hurt again for Castiel. He was willing to open up to this man, even though he barely knew him. It was all in Castiel’s eyes that made Dean want _more._

“No,” Dean took a step towards Castiel, who turned his head and looked at the floor. “Cas, look at me,” Dean demanded, lifting his chin with a finger.

Once again, Dean lost himself in the blue of Castiel’s eyes, and he noticed how his pupils dilated the longer he stared into them. There was a small frown on his eyebrows and Dean resisted the urge to smooth them out.

“I’m not using you. If I were using you, believe me, you’d know,” Dean chuckled, running his thumb over Castiel’s -now swollen- bottom lip. “You’re… You’re different. I-” he coughed, not being used to talking to another person like this. “I actually _like_ you.”

A small smile played on Castiel’s lips. “Yeah? Like, like , _like_ me?”

Dean chuckled, grabbing Cas’ hips and pressed him against himself. “Yes. Like _like_ you. And if you don’t mind, I would like to continue seeing you.”

“Dean, you barely know me,” Castiel whispered, giving Dean a challenging glare.

“I want to get to know you,” Dean said, but he tried to ease Castiel’s worries by placing a small kiss on Cas’ lips, to reassure him that he wasn’t going anywhere. “Now,” Dean mumbled against Cas’ lips, “Where were we?”

When Dean tried to go in for another kiss, Castiel turned his head, laughing. “If you were serious about what you said, this can wait till next time.”

Castiel had started to lead Dean towards the door. “B-but…”

“Good _night_ , Dean,” Cas said, closing the door but before the door completely shut, Dean planted a passionate kiss on Castiel’s lips that left his head swirling when they broke.

Dean winked. “Night Cas.”

 

…

 

~Castiel~

 

“And then he said that he wanted to see me again!” Castiel said to Gabriel, who was leaning against the counter while Castiel was wiping down the tables of the Cafe.

Last night after Dean left, Cas’ legs had felt like they would collapse beneath him but at the same time Castiel was kind of relieved. Relieved that Dean had actually wanted to see Cas again. And when he said it, Cas swore that his stomach exploded with butterflies. Manly butterflies, of course. Very manly butterflies.

“Oh yeah, he likes you alright,” Gabriel said, sneaking one of the glazed donuts from the counter.

“You’d better look out, though,” said Castiel’s eldest brother, Michael. “He sounds like a fuck boy.”

“Oh, he is a fuck boy!” Lucifer, Castiel’s older brother yelled from the kitchen. “He once screwed my friend Joshua _then_ the following week screwed his older sister. It’s quite disgusting actually…”

“Okay, thanks Luci, very comforting,” Cas muttered miserably, “I’m honestly now second guessing this.”

“Ignore him, Cas,” Michael said, making coffee for one of the regulars, Tessa. “If he’s actually willing to see you again, then maybe it might become serious. Who knows?”

 _Hopefully_ , Castiel thought.

“Hah, Balthazar isn’t gonna come around here anymore, which is a plus!” Lucifer yelled gleefully, followed by loud bangs coming from the oven trays.

“Oh, yeah,” Gabriel turned to Cas. “How much money _did_ you and lover boy spend?

“Too much,” Cas said, finishing off his last table and wiping his hands on his apron. “Let’s just say, it would be a wake up call for Balthazar so he won’t stand up his dates any more.”

“Aw, look at that,” Gabriel said cheerfully. “Little brother doing PDA at a family Laser Tag place. You’re all grown up now, Cassie.”

“Leave him alone boys,” Michael said, always being the civil one of the family. “He’s finally getting out of his apartment, so that’s all that really matters. And the poor guy has been fantasizing over this man ever since he’s moved in.”

“Speaking of the devil…” Lucifer muttered as he rounded the front of the cafe, and as he said that, in came Dean with a taller, but younger looking man with hair down to just above his shoulders.

“Dean?” Cas asked, not bothering to hide the surprise in his voice. “What are you doing here?”

“Hey Cas, I was just telling my younger brother, Sam here, that you guys have the best coffee in the city,” Dean said, eyeing Cas from head to toe, his actions not at all relating to the words coming out of his mouth. “Cas this is Sam and Sammy… this is Cas.”

Gabriel whistled from behind the counter and Cas watched with great amusement when Sam paled, eyes widening and adam's apple bobbing when he saw the 5’8 man wink at him, Sam standing a good 6’4.

“Nice to meet you, Sam,” Cas said formally, saving him from the likes of his brother.

“Nice to meet you too. Dean was non stop talking about you on the way here. It almost got to the point where it was annoying,” Sam said, chuckling.

“I wasn’t _non stop_ talking about him, that’s kind of an exaggeration. That doesn’t matter,” Dean rushed, scratching the back of his head. “Can we please have one coffee and one Latte for big moose over here?”

“I got it!” Michael said, walking behind the counter.  
“Anyway’s,” Dean continued, walking a little closer to Castiel, and Cas swore that the room temperature suddenly rose a degrees. “Sam and I are catching a movie tonight and I was wondering if you and any of your brothers want to join?”

“I can’t,” Lucifer said, putting some new bottled drinks in the fridge, “I have a date tonight.”

“Neither can I,” came Michaels reply, as he handed Sam and Dean their drinks. “I have babysitting duties tonight. Oh, and it’s on the house.”

“Oo!” Gabriel yelled, running to come and stand next to Cas. “I’m in! It can be like a sort of double date, what do you say, Samsquatch?”

“Don’t call me that, please. Sam will do just fine,” Sam said, nodding politely.

Everyone turned their heads towards Castiel. Cas wanted to go, but he didn’t want to get stood up again. Once was undignifying enough.

Dean seemed to read Cas’ mind. “Don’t worry, Cas. I’m not gonna stand you up like that other prick. Pick you up at seven tonight?”

Cas took a deep breath and offered a smile. “Sure. See you tonight.”

Castiel was expecting Dean to just turn and leave. What he didn’t expect was that Dean would plant a little peck on Castiel’s lips that left his chest aching for more.

“See you tonight,” he confirmed, whispering over his lips, his green eyes sparkling with anticipation.

As the two Winchester’s left, all three of his brother wolf whistled -Gabe checking out Sam’s ass- and made kissing noises, making sure to add in the K.I.S.S.I.N.G song he used to sing in pre-school.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I am impressed guys! I really was not expecting this to have this type of response! Okay, truth is, I originally started this fanfiction as a test story on AO3 since I was new, but this has amazing response!
> 
> I apologize if this next chapter is a little messy, I tried to update as soon as I could.
> 
> So thank you all very much!
> 
> As I said last time, I really do need feedback because that is what motivates me!
> 
> Please enjoy this next chapter!

c h a p t e r 5

 

 

 

~Castiel~

 

The Winchester Brothers arrived half an hour earlier than Cas had expected, but luckily enough, Cas and Gabriel were already ready for them. They didn't really dress up much anyway, Cas was just dressed in a button down shirt and jeans whereas Gabriel had just a shirt on and jeans with his old green jacket, although, Gabe’s hair was slicked back and he was wearing his expensive cologne.

“I want to impress that tall glass of water,” Gabe explained when Castiel asked about it.

Castiel rolled his eyes. “Gabriel, I’m pretty sure he’s straight.”

“Nah,” Gabriel said, finishing slicking his hair back and he turned to face Cas with such a sure expression on his face. “He’s totally in the closet. You tend to pick up on these kind of things the more you go out.” He looked pointedly at Cas, who only shrugged.

There was a knock on the door.

“I’ll get it,” Castiel said, suddenly jumping from the couch. And sure enough, there were two extremely attractive men on the other side of the door, one shorter than the other. Dean and Sam.

“Hey,” Cas greeted, opening the door wider to let them in. “You guys are early.”

“We are?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, but since you’re here, you want anything to drink? Eat?”

Dean opened his mouth to answer but a loud, obnoxious wolf whistle silenced the room. Gabriel had sauntered out of Castiel’s room and into the living room. He leaned against the door frame and tried to smile flirtatiously. “Why hello, Samsquatch.”

“Gabe,” Cas warned. “Please don’t scare Sam away. You just met the poor guy.”

“Ah, he’ll be fine,” Gabriel replied, but he sat on the couch opposite the two Winchesters and kept quiet.

 

They left around twenty minutes after that, not really wanting to miss the movie, although, Cas could see that Sam was extremely uncomfortable being left with Gabriel, but it was evident that Gabe was warming up to Sam. Cas could tell because Sam would no longer pale at Gabriel’s persistent attempts at flirtation, he more or less brushed it off with a roll of the eyes.

“You want to share popcorn?” Dean asked Cas. He hadn’t noticed that Dean had snuck up behind him and Dean’s arm was now resting at Castiel’s waist.Cas’ breath caught in his throat and he tried to swallow the butterflies that threatening to escape his stomach.

“Yeah,” Castiel said, hoping to God his voice wasn’t shaking. “Sure.”

Dean gave Cas’ waist a reassuring squeeze. Then there was a shout of laughter and it took Cas a moment to realize that it had come from none other than Sam Winchester himself. Sam was laughing at Gabriel, who had been at the drink station filling up his cup but his cup had overflowed and now Cola was over his white shirt.

“Now ain’t that cute?” Dean whispered into Cas’ ear, which sent chills running down his spine from the close proximity of him. “They’re getting along.”

There was a sort of purr to the low rumble of Dean’s voice, and Cas was left mystified at how that simple sentence made Cas want to pin the man against the wall and tear the damn clothing off of Dean’s body.

Castiel had a growing suspicion that Dean wasn’t going to intend on leaving Cas alone in the cinema, but Cas didn’t mind. Actually, he hoped that Dean would do something; the growing pain in Castiel’s stomach was irritating. He couldn’t explain it. But whatever it was, it left Cas thinking very naughty thoughts and with very strange urges.

Turns out no one else was in the same cinema. Apparently it was the last night showing _Doctor Strange_ and everyone else had already seen the movie.

“Woo!” Gabriel yelled, his voice echoing throughout the empty cinema. He ran up to the front and bowed to the three of them. “Thank you for coming, gentlemen and gentlemen!”

No one paid attention to Gabriel and took their seats. Castiel had to admit, he was looking forward to watching Doctor Strange, but he just never really found the time or money to spare for a movie, but he was really glad that he got to watch it, especially with Dean, although, Cas had a feeling that there really wasn’t going to be very much movie watching.

In no time the advertisements were finished and the movie had started. Since there weren't any other people, they completely ignored their seat numbers and Sam and Gabriel sat in the middle where Cas and Dean sat at the very back.

Benedict Cumberbatch’s face suddenly flashed across the screen and Cas made a noise of approval. “That is one _hot_ man,” Cas said absent-mindedly.

“He’s alright,” Dean muttered, fisting some popcorn that Cas was holding. “Not the best looking man I’ve seen.”

Cas gave Dean a side glance. “Is that right, Winchester?”

“‘Course.”

“Well, I’ll have you know that he is one of the most attractive men I’ve seen,” Cas said, although he was trying to mess with Dean. From that point on, it only backfired.

Dean’s hand had lowered onto Castiel’s thigh and he lightly squeezed. “I happen to know that _that_ is in fact a _lie_ , Novak,” he whispered, nosing the side of Cas’ cheek.

“I-it’s not,” Cas stuttered. 

“Is that right?” Dean had now began lightly kissing Castiel’s neck, right where his jaw met the skin of his neck and his hand was slowly making it’s way towards Cas’ crotch area. He gulped nervously.

“Yes?” Cas said, his voice low and shaky, but it came out more as a question that a statement.

Dean’s lips found Cas’ in the dark, lightly sucking his bottom lip then slipping his tongue into Castiel’s open mouth, lightly running his fingers over Cas’ growing bulge.

“Dean, are we seriously doing this here?” Cas noticed his voice was now a strained whisper as he fought the moan that was just sitting in the base of his throat.

“Why not?” Dean’s grip now tightened, his hand moving up and down the length of Cas over his jeans and Castiel’s fingernails dug into the arm rests. “You’re driving me crazy, Cas. I don’t know what it is you do, but I can’t get you out of my head.”

Castiel didn’t reply. He was too worried that if he opened his mouth, he might’ve moaned out loud, so instead he tried to keep quiet by biting his bottom lip that still tasted like Dean’s mouth. Dean’s hand found its way under Castiel’s waistband and his fingers wrapped around Castiel’s shaft, tightly squeezing, causing Cas to sharply inhale.

“ _Dean_!” Cas whispered, panic rising in his chest.

“Will you two please stop touching each other up there!” Gabriel had turned around to look up at them. “We’re not five, we know what you're doing and we’re trying to watch a movie, thank you very much!”

But Cas never did really find out how the movie ended. Dean, the whole one hour and fifty five minutes of the movie, had been teasing and touching Cas in ways that should not have been done in public. When the movie finished, Sam and Gabe were discussing something about Doctor Strange’s cloak and Thor’s hammer, but he had no idea what they were on about. Cas was sure that if he were to look at himself in a mirror, he would be sure that his cheeks would be flushed and his lips would be swollen.

“Hold on a sec,” said Dean, after they threw out their empty box of popcorn- they didn’t really eat it, it just spilled to the floor. “I have to use the big boy’s room.”

“Don’t drown!” Cas called after him.

“I’ll try not to!” came Dean’s reply.

 

 

...

 

 

~Dean~

 

Dean zipped up his fly and made his way over to the sinks. While he was washing his hands, Dean didn't realize he was smiling and it was such a goofy smile. He wasn't lying about what he had said to Cas earlier. He did constantly think of Castiel and it _was_ driving him insane. Dean didn't know how or why but everything seemed to relate back to Castiel.

He had finished washing his hands and walked out of the bathroom, eager to get back to Cas but he stood frozen at the scene that played out in front of him.

Cas was laughing and talking with another man that he seemed to know. But it was more than a friend seeing another friend. The way they were standing so close together… it looked more personal. Dean didn't like it one bit.

The man was pretty attractive, Dean had to admit. He was all brunette hair, muscles and smiles. He had those dimples that would make anyone fall to their knees. He seemed to be really comfortable with Cas and he crossed the line when he reached out and gripped Cas’ forearm when he laughed at something Cas said. Dean saw him as only one thing. Competition.

Dean thought it was time to intervene before the other man decided to get any ideas. 

“Hey, Cas,” Dean said, planting a kiss on Cas’ cheek, making sure the other guy was getting an eyeful. “I missed you.”

“Dean, you just went to the bathroom?” Cas said, giving Dean such a strange look.

Dean shrugged. “Still.”

“Oh!” Cas said suddenly. “Excuse me. This is Cole, my old boyfriend, and Cole, this is Dean, my uh… my…”

“Current boyfriend,” Dean said for Cas and reaching out a hand. “Nice to meet you, Cole.”

Dean could feel Cas’ eyes on him the whole time and he wasn't sorry to say that he shook his hand a little too hard. The man's eyes faltered but the smile on his face remained as he gripped Dean's hand with the same intensity.

“How do you do, Dean,” his voice held a slight southern twang.

“Yeah. Anyways,” Dean turned back to Cas who still hadn't taken his eyes off of him and smiled. “I think we should try and find Gabe and Sammy. Who knows what Gabriel has done with him.”

“True,” Cas turned to Cole. “It was good seeing you again Cole. After all these years.”

“I really couldn’t stop thinking of you after I left, Cas,” Cole admitted shyly.

_Who the hell does he think he is?!_ Dean thought. Why the hell did he say that right in front of Dean. Dean's jaw clenched and his hands made fists at his sides. 

“Maybe I could get your number?” Cole started, already reaching for his back pocket where his phone probably was. 

Dean was about to say no but Cas had his phone out and was swapping numbers right before Dean's eyes. He had to fight the urge to grab Cole’s phone from Cas’ hand and throw it against the nearest wall. 

“Right, well, see you later, Cas.” Cole turned towards Dean. “Dean.” He said simply and stiffly.

“Cole,” Dean replied with the same manner and once he was gone, he was too scared to look back at Cas.

“Okay, let's go and find those two love birds,” Dean said suddenly, avoiding eye contact with Cas.

“Dean,” Cas’ tone was demanding. “What was that all about?”

“I have no idea what you mean, Cas. You have to be a little more specific.”

“Back there with Cole. And _boyfriend_ , Dean? Why?”

Dean shifted his weight onto his other foot nervously. “I didn’t like the way he was touching you and looking at you.” 

“So you were jealous?” Castiel said, his lips forming into a little side smirk. Dean didn’t like how much Cas was enjoying this. “C’mon, Dean. Admit it. You were _jealous._ ”

“I wouldn’t exactly say _jealous,_ ” Dean mumbled and that was all the confirmation Cas needed to make fun of Dean.

Suddenly, Cas pulled Dean close by the loops of his jeans and looked up at Dean through his lashes, his blue eyes dark and dangerous with lust. “Jealousy is a good color on you, Dean.”

Dean raised his eyebrows, his hands covering Cas’ which were still at his hips and his eyes quickly flickered down to Castiel’s lips. Castiel really was a work of art and he couldn’t bare the thought of how personal Cas would have been with Cole.

He could imagine kissing Cas, without any clothing between them, skin on skin, Cas being _his_ and his alone. He didn’t like to think that Cas had been personal with another person. He didn’t like to think that Cas trusted someone enough to take him to bed and take him then and there, having Cas squirming under someone else or Cas moaning someone else’s name. He only liked it when Cas moaned _his_ name. Dean couldn’t imagine another name coming through those perfect lips of his and frankly, he didn’t want to.

Dean leaned down to whisper into Cas’ ear. “This is our second date, Cas. Wait till the end of the third one. You’ll see where making me jealous will get you.” He straightened himself out. “Now, let’s go find those two troublemakers.”

Castiel gulped and that blush that Dean had grown to love covered his cheeks as he nodded and followed Dean.

Dean had something very special planned for their next date, and he hoped that Cas would let him take him out to another date because that was when Dean really was going to ask Castiel if he wanted to be his boyfriend. Dean was prepared to go serious, but only for Cas. He was ready to be in the line of hurt again, but only for Cas.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are amazing! Enjoy this next chapter!
> 
> P.S.
> 
> Should I do a Gabriel/ Sam based Chapter next? Please tell me in the comments so I can start writing!

c h a p t e r 6

 

~Dean~

 

They found Gabriel frollicking in the mall’s fountain and Sam was frantically trying to get Gabe out, but that only caused him to get pulled into the fountain and Dean found the whole scene really amusing. Gabe seemed to be drunk though.

“What is going on here?” Cas asked wildly, staring with such an angry expression at Gabe, who only hiccuped and pointed at Sam.

“Hey!” Sam exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger back at Gabriel. “Don’t you blame this on me. Cas, your brother is drunk. He brought some alcohol and spiked his Cola.”

Gabriel suddenly stood up and pulled Sam up along with him and out of the fountain, puddles of water forming at their feet when they stood in front of Dean and Cas.

“Cas, I want to go _bowling!_ ” Gabriel was gripping Cas’ shoulders, which was getting soaked the longer Gabe held him.

“Gabriel, you’re drunk,” Dean said carefully, as if speaking to a child, and pried his fingers off of Cas.

“So?” Gabriel scoffed. “Sam, you’ll go bowling with me, won’t you?”

“I- No!” Sam was standing there, soaked in water, his hair starting to slightly curl under his ears. 

But Gabriel pulled off his best puppy face where he would just stare at you, eyes watering and lips slightly apart, like he was seriously wounded.

Sam sighed and threw up his hands. “Fine! We’ll go _bowling!_ Are you guys going to tag along?”

Ever since the scene with Cole, Dean kind of wished Sam and Gabe weren’t there at that moment because Dean wanted to know more about their history, if Cas were willing to offer any information. Whatever Cole’s deal was, he sure as hell wasn’t over what they were before.

Dean knew he had no right prying into Cas’ personal life since they weren’t officially together- yet. But he couldn’t shake the way Cole spoke to Cas, like they were still a _thing._ He guessed that was all he really needed. Confirmation that there was no longer anything between them. So, yeah, Dean was _kind of_ jealous.

“Y’know what, Sam, I’m pretty tired. I’m gonna go head home,” Cas said, glancing uncertainly at his older brother. “Do you think you can handle him? Do you need cab money?”

“Nah, I think we’ll be okay,” Sam chuckled and patted Gabe’s back. “We’ll be okay, right buddy?”

Gabriel made an ‘okay’ sign with his fingers but slightly swayed.

“Dean?” Sam asked, turning to face his brother.

“Imma head off with Cas. Besides, I’m the one with the car,” Dean said, although the real reason he wanted to go was to get alone time with Cas so that he could ask about Cole. “You sure you’re okay for money?”

“Dean,” Sam said, as if Dean had asked such a stupid question. “Of course I’m okay for money. I’m a lawyer, remember?”

“You’re a lawyer?!” Gabriel asked, suddenly trying to lean his elbow on Sam’s shoulder, but he was too short. “That is s-so… _hot._ ”

 

So Cas and Dean left them alone together, but they weren’t too worried. Sam was sensible enough and he was sober, which was a good thing. Dean was the only one that knew Sam was a bisexual, but he didn’t want anyone to know. Sam thought that if their dad knew, they’d both be disappointments, although Dean knew their dad wouldn’t really care.

The night was kind of hot, so Dean left the window’s down. Cas was telling Dean different stories about Gabriel when he was drunk, like how one night Gabriel woke up in just his boxers and had two chicken drumsticks down the back of his underwear. Turns out no one really knew what happened that night.

Dean waited until Cas was quiet before he started to talk. “So, what’s the deal with you and Cole?”

“You’re still sour about that?” Cas asked accusingly, his voice hinted disbelief too.

“Just curious, that’s all,” Dean shrugged. “You don’t have to say anything.”

“Well,” Cas began. “If you really want to know, we were together since the first year of college, up until he had to move on the last year of College.”

The way Castiel said it was if it was no big deal, but the more Dean thought about it, the more he thought it kind of was a big deal. They were together for almost five years, and Dean found that really intimidating.

“You don’t need to worry, Dean, that was years ago.”

“Yeah, okay Cas,” Dean said, sending Castiel a small smile.

The night started to grow cold and Dean wound the windows up. The rest of the car ride, they were exchanging the most embarrassing moments they remembered when they were under the influence of alcohol, and they were laughing like their lives depended on it, that was until Cas fell asleep against the car window.

Dean was left speechless at how peaceful and beautiful Cas looked when he slept. He didn’t snore and his breath’s came out in small huffs, his chest rising and falling with every breath he took. He noted the way Cas would kind of hug himself as he slept and how he would occasionally murmur in his sleep and when Dean finally reached his apartment, he was almost tempted to leave Cas be- but Dean knew how uncomfortable it was sleeping in the Impala, he’s had plenty of experience, so he very lightly shook Cas awake.

“Cas,” Dean whispered, shaking Cas’ shoulder’s. “Hey, Cas. Wake up, buddy.”

Cas grumbled and slapped Dean persistent hand away.

“ _Cas_ ,” Dean insisted and finally, Cas cracked one eye open and just stared up at Dean and into his eyes. Dean loved the way Cas looked at him, like he was a gift to him and like he was only a dream and that if he woke, he worried Dean wouldn’t be there.

“Hi,” was all that Cas said, his voice arousingly low and croaky from sleep.

“Hey,” Dean replied, bending over to plant a kiss on Cas’ forehead. Cas closed his eyes at the contact. “We’re home.”

Dean helped Cas out of the car, and Dean had to support him on the way up, as Cas was still half asleep, so Dean was kind of dragging Cas to his apartment and Dean fumbled with the lock until finally they were inside and Dean laid Cas down very carefully onto his bed, helping him dress until he just in his underwear.

“Night, Cas,” Dean whispered, leaning in to kiss Castiel on the forehead once more but Cas’ hand caught his in the dark.

“Stay,” he heard Cas mumble. “Please.”

Dean smiled at the man on the bed and nodded, until he noticed Cas probably couldn’t see him. So he brushed Cas’ hair from his forehead. “Of course, Cas.” Dean peeled his shirt from his torso and stepped out of his boots and jeans until he too was left in his underwear. He slipped under the sheets of Cas’ bed and hugged the tired man to his chest. “Always,” he whispered, running his hand up and down Cas’ arm.

“Dean?” Cas whispered through the silence. Dean hummed a response. “Can you sing me a song, please?”

Dean had to admit, he was kind of taken aback by the random request and he lightly chuckled, Cas’ arm snaking over his waist. 

“Sure,” Dean whispered into Cas’ hair. He spent a second contemplating what song to sing, then one came to mind. “ _Hey, Jude. Don’t make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better._ ”

He could feel Cas smile against his chest as Dean sang softly, his hand still running up and down Cas’ arm.

“ _Remember to let her into heart, then you can start to make it better,_ ” he continued. “ _Hey Jude, don’t be afraid. You were made to go out and get her._ ”

By then, Castiel’s breathing had become heavy and his chest rose and fell at an even pace. Dean was meaning to stop singing, but he felt himself continuing the song, now tracing circles on Cas’ shoulder.

Dean was looking forward to their next date because he really wanted to ask Cas to be his boyfriend. He wanted to do it before it was too late but he also wanted it to be unforgetable. Dean loved the feeling in the pit of his gut that he would get whenever he would even just think of Cas, which was obsurd considering the time he had known Cas, but it felt like he had known Cas for so long. It blowed his mind whenever he thought the man that could make him feel like this was so close and he was angry at how long it took him to notice Cas.

“ _The minute you let her under your skin, then you begin, to make it better_ ,” Dean felt his eyes start to drop, Cas’ even breathing lulling him to sleep and the last thing he heard was his mother's voice singing that song from when he was only four years old and he plunged into a pleasant sleep.

 

…

 

~Castiel~

Cas was afraid that if he were to wake up, everything that happened last night was just a dream. That when he woke up, he wasn’t going to be hugging Dean, but his pillow. Or worse, things did happen last night but if he woke up, Dean wasn’t going to be there.

He cracked an eye open and let out a breath of relief. The thing his head was resting on was in fact the toned body of Dean Winchester and not just his pillow. Dean had stayed with him. When he looked up at Dean, Cas couldn’t help but stare at sleeping Dean, his long eyelashes casting shadows across his cheekbones and his plump pink lips were slightly parted but his breaths were coming from his nose.

“Like what you see, Cas?” Dean asked, his eyes still closed.

He hummed a response. “Very much. But it’s better when you don’t talk.”

Dean opened one eye and Cas was left breathless at how green and bright they looked, but the moment was ruined when a finger poked his side.

“Hey!” Cas protested, smacking Dean’s chest and bit back a noise of surprise at how firm Dean’s chest really was. Dean noticed and wiggled his eyebrows at Cas.

“You have a beautiful voice, Dean,” Cas said, in all seriousness. And it was true. Castiel felt privileged that he was able to hear that and he knew that the choice of song was very personal to him.

“Thank you,” he whispered, a small smile forming on his lips. “I got it from my mom. My dad, on the other hand, can’t sing to save his life.”

Cas laughed at that. That was about the time he really took notice of the fuzzy feeling in the pit of his stomach and the slight pain that came along with it. He had never really felt anything like it, not even with Cole, the man who he honestly thought he would marry one day. But that feeling was something completely foreign to him, but he only wanted it more. It was addicting. The only person he knew could make him feel like that was right there in his arms.

Although he really _officially_ met Dean two days ago- even though he felt like he knew him longer by the kitchen watching- he didn’t want Dean to ever go. His mother would tease him and say that what he felt was love, but at that time, Cas would’ve actually believed her.

“You want breakfast?” Dean mumbled into Cas’ hair.

Cas nodded and was about to get up and make the breakfast, but Dean pushed Cas back down onto the bed.

“No,” he said simply. “I’ll do it.”

So Cas waited as he heard the pans in his Kitchen being moved around, the doors of his fridge being opened and then finally the loud sizzle of something being cooked was heard. 

Cas couldn’t help but smile. What had Cas done right to deserve this kind of treatment from a man like Dean. For a second, Castiel believed that nothing could get in between him and Dean, until he remembered Cole from the night before.

It really was a surprise when Cole showed up. After Cole left, he hadn’t heard not one word from the man and that broke Cas’ heart. He thought then that he really loved Cole and his heart broke when he left. They were together for five years then Cas realized he was just young and naïve. He had never felt what he was feeling when he was with Dean than when he was with Cole. Cas must admit, he was a little angry at Cole for saying the things he said in front of Dean last night.

“Breakfast in bed!” Dean exclaimed proudly, a wide smile on his face and that warm and fuzzy feeling returned.

He placed the tray across Cas’ lap and Cas saw what Dean had cooked up. Bacon with some maple syrup drizzled over it. Pancakes and sliced up bananas was on another plate. Then on the corner of the tray was a small vase Cas hadn’t seen it years with a bright blue flower on it that the lady in the apartment above him would grow.

“This is… _amazing_ ,” Cas breathed. “I have no words, really Dean, thank you. But how did you get the flower?”

Dean shrugged like it was nothing. “Fire escape,” he said simply, but Cas understood.

Dean left the room and came back with a tray for himself, everything on his identical to the one Cas had, except for the flower and Cas was left wondering in awe how is it possible for another person to be so _perfect._


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE IS THE SABRIEL CHAPTER! I really hope you enjoy this one because for some reason, I found this more challenging than writing about Destiel, but I tried my best. Please tell me what you thought about it in the comment's!

c h a p t e r 7

[This Chapter is a Sabriel chapter.]

Dean and Cas had left, leaving Sam alone with the very touchy, drunk and wet Gabriel. Sam wasn’t the best at bowling and he wasn’t at all prepared to spend the night with the drunk short man. Sam guessed that the swim in the fountain sobered Gabe up since he was no longer trying to get his hands down Sam’s pants. He was still trying to rest his hands on Sam’s behind though.

“So,” Sam sighed, turning to face Gabriel. “Let’s go bowling.”

The bowling alley was only across from the mall, so they decided to walk. Or more like Sam decided to walk. Gabriel complained that it but was too far, but they managed to get to the bowling alley without much fuss.

“Wait,” Gabriel slurred just when Sam was about to get them an alley. “Let’s make a bet. Just to make things more interesting.”

Sam raised his eyebrows as in, _go on._

“If you win, I give you fifty dollars.”

“And if _you_ win?” Sam asked, afraid of the answer.

“I get one kiss from you,” Gabriel finished, smiling dangerously at Sam.

Easy deal, Sam thought but another thought had been bugging him for the whole night. He _wanted_ to kiss Gabriel but Sam was in major denial about his sexuality. Was he gay? Was he straight? Sam just settled for in between. But obviously the odds were in Sam’s favour since the man couldn’t even walk in a straight line. So, Sam smiled back at Gabriel and shook his outstretched hand. “Deal.”

Sam was up first. He chose the bowling ball that wasn’t too heavy but also wasn’t to light and stepped forward to bowl. He readed the ball in front of his face; swung the ball back then forward, then released, the black ball hurtled down the lane then swerved off to the left a little bit, toppling down six of the pins.

“Not bad, moose man,” Gabriel commented from the side. “One more try!”

Sam picked up another ball, readied himself once more, then released the ball, hearing the heavy plastic against the wooden floor and watched as it hit only one more pin down.

“Aw! Come on!” Sam exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. “Well, seven isn’t bad for me.” He shrugged, taking a seat next to Gabriel.

“I must say,” Gabriel said, raising one eyebrow at him. At some point, Gabe had managed to get a lollipop and was sucking on the red sweet. “I am quite disappointed, Sammich.”

“Psh, like you could do any better,” Sam chuckled. He was actually really enjoying himself.

“Is that mockery I hear?”

“Yes, yes it is,” Sam smirked. Sure, he was kind of flirting a little bit, but Gabriel had that effect on him. Like he didn’t have to pretend to be someone that’s he’s not. He could just be himself.

“You will soon eat your words,” Gabriel slurred, sending Sam a lazy wink.

And Sam definitely wasn't prepared for what happened next. Gabriel picked up one of the black balls and prepared himself in front of the alley. He took his Lollipop out of his mouth and held it with his left hand as he swung his right hand back then forth and released it. It hit the wooden floor of the alley and rolled. Sam held his breath in anticipation as the ball rolled with great speed in one straight line and never faltered until finally…

“ _STRIKE!”_ Gabriel cheered, popping the lollipop back into his mouth and turned towards Sam. Well, at least he seemed sober enough to tease Sam. “You were saying, Sam I Am?”

Sam was left's speechless and staring between the alley with wide eyes.

“Close your mouth, Sam. You'll catch flies. Oh, and I forgot to mention I was triple times winner of the City champs. You're going down.”

And so it went, one strike after the other, not missing _one._ Sam hadn't even got a strike. The highest he got was a spare and ten turns later, the game was over, Gabriel scoring an amazing one hundred points, where Sam only had sixty eight. He had lost the bet.

Sam and Gabriel had walked out into the parking lot, but the whole way, Sam hadn’t said one word. What was there to say? 

“I won, sasquatch,” Gabriel smirked. He now seemed pretty sober, probably because Sam had forced him to drink a lot of water in between games. “You owe me that kiss.”

“Can’t I just give you that fifty dollars?” Sam asked, hoping that he was able to get out of the deal since he honestly thought that he would win.

“I don’t think so, Sammy” Gabriel scoffed.

“First of all, it’s just Sam. And second of all, just one kiss, alright? _One._ ”

“That was the deal,” Gabe shrugged. “But if you want more, then, I’m not the one to stop you.”

Sam glowered then took a deep breath. It was just a kiss, right? It wasn’t a big deal and it didn’t have to mean anything. So he closed his eyes, grabbed Gabriel by the collar of his dusty green jacket -lifting him to the tip of his toes, and planted a soft kiss upon his lips. Then by then, it was as if everything had just clicked into place, like the jigsaw puzzles all finally fit after multiple tries. 

The softness of the other man’s lips took Sam’s breath away. He opened his eyes to find that the shorter man had his eyes open too and was staring into Sam’s eyes. Sam could see flecks of green in the gold of his dilated pupils… then he knew. He knew the answer to the question he refused to let himself answer. 

It seemed as if Gabriel had read his mind because before Sam even knew what he was doing, he had gathered Gabriel against him completely and was pressing their lips together again and Gabe’s arms flew around Sam’s neck, pulling him even closer than Sam had even thought possible. They heavily breathed in each other, their tongues clashing and their teeth hitting each other, but neither seemed to care. There was hair pulling and desperate hands touching everywhere and Sam wasn’t at all afraid to admit that that was the most heated kiss he had ever had.

When they finally broke apart, they rested their foreheads against each other and their eyes remained closed, just enjoying the sensation. Sam was slightly bent down with his arms around the shorter man and Gabe was still on the tip of his toes left his arms around Sam’s neck.

“Whoa,” Gabriel whispered, sounding out of breath.

“Yeah,” Sam agreed, sounding as breathless and Gabe. 

Gabriel chuckled removing himself from Sam and looked at him through under his lashes, and Sam wondered how someone could look so attractive under street lights. “Aren’t you glad I won the bet?” He said.

“Yes,” Sam admitted, surprising himself. “I actually really am.”

Sam bent down for another softer kiss and wondered why he didn’t accept who he was sooner. That was the best kiss he had ever had in his entire life, and he wanted more. The problem was, he wasn’t as open about his sexuality as Dean was. What would his dad say if he found out that both of his sons liked men? 

“But let me guess, I can’t tell anyone, right?” Gabriel guessed after Sam broke away. There was an edge of anger to the tone of his voice.

“Not yet,” Sam said. “Soon though. I just… I need to wrap my head around everything.”

“It’s not even a big deal,” Gabriel chuckled, although Sam could tell he wasn’t happy with Sam’s response.

“It is,” Sam snapped. “It is a very big deal. Especially for my dad. I’m already a disappointment for not becoming a mechanic like the rest of the family. What would he think if both of his sons liked men?”

Gabriel winced and took a step back from him. “Whatever your dad’s problem is, I’m sure he’ll get over it.”

Sam shook his head at that, not even beginning to imagine his father understanding. “You don’t know him, he is not the understanding type. It was just a kiss, anyways. It doesn’t matter.”

“What do you mean ‘it doesn’t matter’?” Gabriel asked, his hands making fists at his side.

“I mean, you’ll probably wake up tomorrow with a hangover and forget about me. Then you’ll go on with your merry day and meet someone else.”

The words came out harsher than he had meant for them to be, but it was too late now. Gabriel slowly walked towards Sam with his face dark and expressionless until he was directly in front of him and prodded his chest. “First off, _Winchester_ , you don’t know the first thing about me. And secondly, _Ass Hat_ , I may flirt with a lot of people but I never. _Never_ , forget about another person. Ever. Because I am not a cold hearted asshole. Now, I’m going to call a cab, go home and sleep and wake up without a hangover because I wasn’t even that drunk. Good night, Sam Winchester.”

Then with that done, he turned and walked away stiffly, fading into the darkness, leaving Sam there- standing in the lamp light like an idiot.

“Gabriel!” Sam called out but silence only answered him.

 

…

 

“You are an idiot, you know that right, Sam?” Dean’s voice said over the line of his phone. “A freaking idiot.”

“I know,” Sam sighed, facepalming. “Enough about me. How were things with Cas?”

“Perfect,” Dean said and Sam could hear the smile in his voice. He was immediately jealous by how happy he sounded. “Surprisingly, nothing happened.”

“Really?” Sam asked, genuinely surprised by this. “You usually have your dates in bed by the first night.”

“I know, but man, Cas is different.”

Sam groaned, although he was very happy for Dean. “Don’t get all soppy on me now. You sound like a teenage girl. Are you gonna start dropping to your knees and singing _We Belong_ by Pat Benatar?”

“Shut up,” Dean grumbled. “Well, you’d better sort out your crap because remember, that is my future boyfriend’s brother.”

 _Future boyfriend, huh?_ He heard Cas say over the line and Sam laughed at how soft Dean had become with Cas. It all was actually very poetic. Sam wished he could take everything back with Gabriel, then maybe he could have something like what Cas and his brother had.

“Hey, Dean. Is the Café open today?” he asked.

“Yeah, I think so. Why?”

“No reason,” Sam rushed. “Talk to you later, Dean.” Then he pocketed his phone and grabbed his phone then headed down the stairs of his apartment building.

He was going to go to Gabriel and apologize. He didn’t even care if nothing was going to happen between them. He just wanted Gabe to know that the kiss had meant something to him, because it really did, but when he burst through the doors, Gabe wasn’t there. It was only his two brothers, Lucifer and Michael.

“Sam?” Michael asked from behind the till. “Is everything okay? That was a bit of a wild entrance- you almost broke the bell.” 

“Is Gabriel here?” He asked, trying to catch his breath.

“Nah,” Lucifer replied. “He left early ‘cause he said he had a date. Some chick named Kali or something.”

Sam’s stomach dropped but he tried to not let it show on his face. “Oh okay.”

“Is there something you want us to tell him?” Michael had stepped out from behind the counter and looked at Sam in concern.

“Not really,” Sam said. “But can you tell him I was looking for him?”

“Of course,” Michael said, frowning. “Are you sure that’s all? He came in early this morning looking like crap. What happened last night?”

Sam shrugged. “Bowling,” was all he said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So this whole chapter is just fluff! -and some close smut-
> 
> Please leave me feedback! I would just absolutely love to hear what you think about the story.
> 
> Anyways... please enjoy this next chapter!

c h a p t e r 8

 

It had been a week and a bit since Dean and Cas’ last date, but Dean had made sure to pop around by the cafe every morning for coffee and a little sneaky kiss before he too left for work at Singers Auto. Cas felt like Dean and himself were already a couple, although Dean hadn’t officially asked him to be his boyfriend, Cas could already imagine what it would feel like.

But that night was dinners at the Novak’s, like every other Sunday, and where Cas used to dread going, he wasn’t as sour about going that night. He had a smile on his face when he ascended up the front steps as he remembered Dean’s encouragements to get through that night.

His phone in his pocket buzzed and he paused in front of the door to find that he had two new messages. One from an unknown number and the other from Dean.

He opened Dean’s message and left the unknown message there to read later on.

_Good luck with the family! Send my love_ , Cas read and the smile on his face only grew wider.

_Oh yeah, and I’ll give them all kisses from you too ;D_ Cas replied, pocketing his phone and knocked on the door. From the other side of the door, he heard his father’s heavy footsteps and in no time, the door opened to reveal his 5’7 father, Chuck Novak.

“Castiel!” he greeted, patting his shoulder. “About time! Your other brothers are driving me insane”

“Sorry I’m late dad, I was a little… busy.”

That was when he noticed the bright expression on Cas’ face. “What happened with you? Did you win lotto or something?”

Cas shrugged. “Something like that.”

He could already hear forks against plates before he actually entered the dining room. Cas could hear Lucifer and Michael arguing loudly about something, but strangely enough, he couldn’t hear Gabriel.

“Where’s Gabriel?” Cas asked his dad before they turned the corner, and surely enough, Gabriel was there, but he wasn’t there mentally. He was usually the loudest one at the dinner table, but at that moment, he was resting his head on the palm of his hand and pushing a carrot around his plate with his fork.

Cas gingerly sat down at the seat he had been sitting at ever since he could sit without a high chair and started to dish himself the classic Sunday Roast, giving an uncertain side glance at Gabriel. After Dean spoke with Sam over the phone, he had told Cas what had happened. 

No one said a word and you could cut the tension in the air with a butter knife. Cas on the other hand couldn't stop smiling. He thought all about Dean walking around in Cas’ apartment with nothing but his underwear on. He almost laughed aloud when he remembered Dean calling him his ‘future Boyfriend’. But the change in attitude didn’t go unnoticed by their father.

“So, boys,” he cleared his throat. “How’s the cafe going?”

“It’s actually going very well! A lot of customers,” Michael answered for the rest of them. Castiel took a casual sip of his Cola.

“Cool.”

Michael looked at his plate. “Yeah.’

Then it was back to silence. Gabriel angrily stabbed a bit of his beef and munched on it violently. Gabe mumbled something about _bowling balls?_ Oh, how he wished Dean was there because he knew how to make situations like this a lot more bearable. He would probably start things off with a witty joke, then a compliment towards his dad. Cas shook his head. He shouldn’t be thinking of Dean meeting his dad. Not yet anyways. 

Gabriel stabbed yet another carrot and that was when their dad had to ask.

“Is everything okay, boys? Cas is usually the gloomy one,” he chuckled. *A/N: badum tsss*  
“Thanks,” Cas said, but it was said as a joke more than out of annoyance.

“I’m just _peachy_ ,” Gabriel muttered, shoving the poor carrot into his mouth.

“Right. What about you, Castiel?”

“He’s met someone he wants to have butt sex with,” Lucifer snickered. “He’s been head over heels for this guy.”

“Lucifer!” Cas exclaimed. “Don’t worry dad. We just started dating. I don’t even know if he wants to get serious.”

Michael had leaned over to whisper to Chuck, although, everyone could hear him. “He does. Every morning he comes into the Cafe to kiss Cas good morning, then Cas would give him a free coffee.” He shook his head.

“What’s his name?”

“Dean Winchester,” Cas said.

Chuck made a noise of surprise. “You mean John Winchester’s kid?”

“Yeah,” Castiel said, surprised. “You know him?”

“I know his dad,” he said, shrugging. “We went to school together. Why don’t you invite Dean over next week?”

Castiel gulped. Invite him over? What would Dean say? Would he just make up an excuse and try anything to avoid it? Worst scenario, he did come over and his dad would just knock him with very awkward questions. So Cas decided to save the problems. “He’s probably busy with his brother.”

“Sam, right?” his dad asked and Cas nodded. “Oh, why don’t you invite him over too? It would be nice to get to know them.”

Gabriel choked on what he was eating and all heads turned towards him. “Absolutely _not!_ ”

“And why not?” Chuck asked.

“B-because. Y’know, Sam is like 6’4. He’ll probably take up a lot of room on the table and all that.”

“Ah! We’ll manage! So it’s settled! Feel free to bring any other ladies -or men- for the dinner next week. We’ll have a barbeque!” Chuck raised his glass and then took a long drink. Cas was pretty sure his Cola had some bourbon in it.

…

 

Dean was on Cas’ couch with his arm around Cas and the television turned on, although they weren’t really paying attention. They were just sitting there, talking about anything. About themselves. About their past. What they liked- And Cas was surprised at how easily their conversations flowed. There was never an awkward break or a moment of hesitation. Dean would sneak in small kisses here and there and at that time it felt like there was only Dean and Cas in the entire world.

“My dad wants you and your brother over for a barbeque this Sunday,” Cas said suddenly, loving the feeling of Dean’s fingers running through his hair. “I tried to tell that you guys are busy.”

“What?” Dean asked. “We aren’t busy! I’d love to meet your dad.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Dean shrugged and kissed Cas’ forehead. “Why not?”

“Uh, maybe because he is going to ask you really embarrassing and personal questions.”

“Oh yeah? Like what?”

Cas thought for a moment. “Like if you have a job and if you see this thing we have between us going anywhere and the worse one, if you had sex with me yet.”

“Nothing I can’t handle. And what do you say this Saturday you and I have our third date?”

Cas bit his bottom lip and smiled up at Dean. “Okay, mister romance. But what about Sam?”

“That over-sized puppy man has been moping around dying to talk to Gabriel again,” Dean chuckled. “I really didn’t think that what happened hurt him _that_ much.”

“Same deal with Gabriel. You should’ve seen him last night,” Cas said.

Suddenly, Dean flipped them over so that Cas was pinned beneath him and Cas gasped, eyes flying wide. “Enough about that,” he whispered, kissing Cas’s neck and unbuttoning Cas’ jeans. “We’re all alone in your apartment. What can I possibly do with you?”

Cas pulled Dean close by the back of his neck and kissed him till he ran out of breath. Dean lay in between his open legs and Dean’s hands went up Cas’ shirt and touched every bit of skin he could put his hands on. When Dean slipped his tongue into his mouth, Cas lost it. He moaned, long and low and his hands rushed to take Dean’s shirt off while Dean did the same. They were both lying together, skin on skin, Cas’ jeans unbuttoned at the top and his persistent cock pressing into Dean’s torso.

“Do you want me?” Dean whispered into Cas’ neck while his hand rubbed his hardened cock. “Hmm?”

“Yes, _yes,_ Dean please,” Cas whimpered. He clung onto Dean’s hips, pressing Dean harder to Cas, like his life depended on it. Dean rocked his hard erection on top of his own one. Right then, it was just them two and Dean was the only person that really mattered to him right then. He told Dean that through the slow and passionate kiss they shared and Cas was practically shaking with lust.

By that point in time, Dean and Cas’ pants were completely forgotten and it was now thin cotton rubbing against the oversensitive bulges. Dean had hooked his index fingers on top of the waistband of his underwear, ready to take it off Cas when someone knocked on the door.

“Oh, come _on_ ,” Dean groaned and Cas threw his head back in annoyance. “Just ignore it,” Dean said, reconnecting their lips.

“Cas!” The voice on the other side of the door said. “It’s Sam. Are you home?”

“Sam?” Dean asked Cas. “What is Sam doing here?”

“I don’t know,” Cas said, quickly dressing himself and combing back his hair, trying to make himself look presentable- Dean doing the same. “In a second, Sam!”

Sam couldn’t of have come at a more worse time than that. Cas was sure that when he answered the door, his hair would be messy, his lips would be swollen, he would have some new hickeys forming on his neck, but more importantly, he still had a hard boner.

Cas opened the door. “Hey, Sam. What brings you here?”

Sam glanced inside and saw his brother doing up his pants with a death glare sent Sam’s way. “Sorry to uh, catch you at a _bad_ time, but I need to talk to you about Gabriel.”

“What about Gabriel?”

“I need to see him.”

“Well,” Cas laughed sympathetically. “You’re definitely not gonna find him here. But, you are invited to a family barbecue this Sunday. Apparently my dad knew yours, so, he wants to meet you and everything. Gabe’s gonna be there, if you want to come?”

“Yeah, sure,” Sam breathed out, sounding relieved. “Thanks, Cas. Oh, and, sorry Dean!”

“ _Bitch!_ ” Dean called out.

“Jerk!” Sam replied with a small smile then he gave Cas a small pat on the shoulder. “Thanks again, Cas.”

“No problem, Sam. Warning, though. Apparently he started to date this girl named Kali the day _after_ the… incident.”

“Yeah,” Sam sighed. “I heard.”

“Well, hopefully you guys can sort out whatever’s going on between the two of you. Good night, Sam.”

“‘Night!” Sam said, before his tall frame turned and left.

Cas walked up to Dean and pulled him close by his belt loops. “I swear to God, Dean, your brother has the worst timing.”

“I know,” Dean replied, giving Cas a sly smirk. “I was so close.”

Cas was silent for a moment. “Would you leave me. I mean, if we ever did it, would you leave me after?”

“Are you crazy?” Dean laughed, swaying them slowly side to side. “I would never do that.”

Cas raised an eyebrow at him.

“Okay, okay,” Dean admitted. “What I was meant to say was that I would never _ever_ do that to _you._ ”

“That’s better,” Cas said, leading Dean towards the bedroom. “Now, it’s getting late and I think it’s time to go to bed.”

“I like the sound of that,” said Dean.

Once they reached the bedroom, they undressed each other and climbed under the bed sheets and immediately, as if they had a gravitational pull towards each other, they moved to each other- Cas’ head resting on Dean’s chest and Dean’s arm around Cas, pulling him close.

“I wish we could stay like this,” Dean mumbled into Cas’ hair. “I feel so safe like this. Just us.”

Cas hummed in response. His eyes were already starting to drop. The smell of Dean and the feel of his warmth lulling him to sleep. “Can you sing to me again, Dean?”

“Sure, Cas. What song?”

“Hey Jude,” Cas said, a small smile forming on his lips.

“You really like that song, huh?” Dean lowly chuckled, and Cas felt his whole body shake from the man’s low laugh.

“I do,” said Castiel. “But I love it more when you sing it.”

Dean’s hand that was rubbing circles on his back stilled, then Dean tilted Cas’ head up and looked deeply into Cas’ eyes. There went that pain in Cas’ chest again. The pain only Dean could make Cas feel. The pain that his mother had always told Cas to find. The good type of pain. Dean’s face leaned closer to Cas’ and their lips met in a slow soft kiss. A kiss that made the fire in his heart burn only hotter and brighter.

“Close your eyes, baby,” Dean whispered once they parted and Cas obliged, leaning his head back onto Dean’s chest.

Dean started his soft song. Cas could feel the vibrations of his voice through Dean’s chest and finally, Dean’s voice sending him into one of the most peaceful sleep he had ever had, that he almost wished he would never wake up.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****WARNING: SMUT!!****
> 
> I apologize if it's bad. I'm not very good at it but I tried my best! Please tell me what you think in the comments!!!
> 
> ENJOY!!!!!

c h a p t e r 9

 

Cas had been waiting for what seemed like forever for Saturday. It was as if whatever God was up there was playing tricks on Cas, making the days seem longer than they actually were until finally, his Saturday shift was over and he was free to head home. Cas remembered Dean saying just wear something he would wear every day, so he just wore flannel and jeans- Dean’s choice in clothing was rubbing off on him.

He was sitting in the Impala with Dean, and they were moving further and further away from the city. 

“Is this where you turn out to be a murderer and murder me in the forest?” Cas laughed.

Dean quickly glanced at Cas. “Maybe.”

The Impala pulled into a clear meadow and the sun was already beginning to set, painting the whole field in front of them a brilliant orange. The whole scene took Cas’ breath away as the car slowed in front of a lake- the sky reflecting off of the surface of the lake and Cas couldn’t tell which was the sky or which was the water until the lake softly rippled by the warm summer breeze.

“My mom used to take me here as a kid,” Dean explained. “No one ever comes here and I don’t know why. If heaven were to look like something, it would look like this.”

“It is… _beautiful,_ ” Cas agreed.

“I still came here after she died,” Dean continued as he turned to face Cas. “I have never brought anyone here. Not even Sam.”

Cas’ heart fluttered at that. When Cas first saw Dean, he saw a play boy. A womanizer. But then, sitting there alone with Dean, him telling Cas all of his secrets, it was hard to believe that the man besides him was able to be so soft. Cas could tell that Dean had a lot to say, he was just waiting for the right person to say them to.

“Come on,” Dean said, walking out of the car and to Cas’ side. He opened the door and offered Cas his hand. “I want to show you something.”

So Cas took his hand and followed, feeling privileged that he was able to see this. Dean was right, the place really did look like heaven. Dean and Cas’ own personal heaven.

“Can you climb?” Dean asked.

“Yeah,” Cas replied. “Why?”

Dean pointed to a really large oak tree that stood a few feet from the lake. The lower branches were climbable but there was one large and thick branch that Dean was indicating. It looked like it could hold ten fully grown men and still hold strong. 

“You’re on,” Cas said and the both of them ran to the trunk of the tree, Dean just beating Cas by one second, then they started to climb.

It was easy enough, there being many handholds and footholds and soon enough, Dean was helping Cas haul himself onto the large branch then Cas saw what the specialty of that branch was. It gave them a perfect view of the sun setting just behind a cluster of mountains. The orange of the sky was growing darker and Cas could see the first of the stars in the non polluted sky.

“This is stunning,” Cas said, his breath completely taken away by what was in front of him.

“Yes you are,” Cas just heard Dean say.

The moment was perfect, so Cas thought he would make it better. He shuffled closer to Dean and placed his hand on top of Dean’s. Cas stared into the green depths of Dean’s eyes and the sun reflecting off of it made Cas’ chest ache with that warm feeling that travelled down to his stomach and spread throughout his entire body. Even though Cas was only thirty three, Dean managed to make him feel like a young teenager in love. Everything in that moment felt like it came right out of a fantasy and Cas didn’t even feel like he was on earth.

“Where have you been?” Dean whispered, reaching a hand up to caress Cas’ cheek.

“I’ve been here the whole time,” Cas replied, chuckling a little. “You just needed to look up from that darn coffee machine.”

They both leaned in, Cas feeling pulled towards Dean in a way that seemed almost supernatural. Then their lips touched, softly at first, till their kiss turned into something that Cas had no words to explain. Dean’s free hand reached up behind Cas’ neck and was softly massaging and it felt like he was massaging the worries from Cas’ life. Their breathing was slow and careful through their nose and Cas swore his soul left his body for a few seconds. Cas felt so much emotions throughout the kiss. He thought that all was a dream.

“What are you doing to me, Cas?” Dean whispered against Cas’ lips. Cas shivered. “I’ve never been like this to _anyone._ I’ve never felt like this with _anyone._ ”

Cas opened his eyes to be met with Dean’s green ones. They were shiny and held a new and exciting spark. “You’re driving me freaking insane, Winchester.”

Dean laughed. It was a hearty laugh. “Ditto, Novak.” He pecked Cas’ lips once more. “Are you hungry?”

Cas nodded, biting his bottom lip, and his eyes stole a quick glance at Deans now swollen lips.

Dean lead them both down the tree and they walked towards the car, hand in hand, and Cas hoped that that night would be the night that Dean _finally_ made them two official otherwise Cas would honestly go crazy.

Dean pulled a basket and a blanket from the boot of the Impala and walked towards the lake. Cas raised his eyebrow at the man laying down the blanket. 

“Why, hello, Mr. Romantic,” Cas laughed.

“I know it’s all cheesy, but I wanted to make the night special,” Dean said sheepishly.

“It’s perfect.”

By then, the sun had set and the sky was dark, the only light was coming from the two flashlights Dean had laid down onto the blanket. The stars decorated the sky by the millions. They were never like that in the city.

“So, Mr. Perfect, what’s for dinner?” Cas asked, unable to contain his broad smile.

“How do you like…” Dean looked in the basket. “Sandwiches and beer?”

Cas laughed and shook his head. “That was exactly what I was hoping for. You never fail to disappoint.”

So they ate in a comfortable silence. They drank their beer, sending each other these looks that spoke the words for them until they both finished. They laid down on the blanket just staring at the stars. 

“Cas,” Dean spoke out of the blue.

“Yeah?”

Dean sat up, crossed his legs and looked down at Cas. The expression on his face was once of complete adoration and Cas moved his head to sit Dean’s lap. He loved it when Dean would run his fingers through Cas’ hair. It was one of the most relaxing things Cas could think of.

“I was thinking.”

Cas smiled. “That’s dangerous.”

“No, seriously,” Dean breathed out a laugh.

“About what?”

“You. Me,” Dean continued. “Us.”

Cas opened his eyes and looked up at Dean. That was either a good thing or a bad thing. Good thing: Dean would finally ask him to be his boyfriend. Bad thing: He wanted to stop seeing Cas. “What about us?”

Dean shrugged. “I was thinking maybe you wanted to take things further.”

“What are you trying to propose, Winchester?” Cas asked, even though Cas knew exactly what Dean meant.

“Castiel James Novak. Would you do me the honour of becoming my boyfriend?”

“About time,” Cas said, sitting up and moving to saddle Dean’s waist. “Yes, Dean No-middle name Winchester. I will be your boyfriend.”

Dean’s smile was one of gold. Like a child receiving a candy or a poor man a penny. And Cas was sure his smile matched the one on Dean’s face. Dean pulled Cas face closer till their lips touched in a very heated and passionate kiss that left Cas in a puddle of emotion in Dean’s lap. Dean tore open Cas’ flannel and Cas gasped for air as their kiss left him breathless. 

“Beautiful,” Dean mumbled looking Cas up and down until his eyes met Cas’ blue ones. 

Cas attacked Dean's lips once more, but this time, it was more wet and more desperate. He wanted all of Dean and he wanted him right there and then. He didn’t care who saw, he just wanted Dean. And Dean wanted Cas.

Soon enough the both of them were just in their underwear, grinding mercilessly onto each other, both of them a panting mess. Both of their clothed cock’s were throbbing and hard and they both desperately pressed closer together that Cas thought they were going to become one.

“Fuck me,” Cas panted at Dean’s shoulder. 

“I’m gonna make it so good,” Dean whispered, flipping Cas onto his back. “I’m gonna treat you so good.”

Dean kissed a trail down the front of Cas’ body and stopped just above the waistband of Cas’ underwear. 

“Do you want me to,” Dean breathed hotly over Cas’ member. Cas whimpered and violently nodded his head.

Dean raised Cas’ hips and in one fluid motion, he had thrown Cas’ underwear to the side, leaving Cas completely bare and exposed to Dean, but he didn’t care. He felt safe and confident around Dean. Cas’ breathing was heavy.

Dean kissed his way back up to Cas’ mouth and loosely stroked Cas’ hard cock in slow pumps. Their tongues danced in Cas’ mouth and Cas didn’t realize his hips were moving in time with the slow stroke of Dean’s hand until Dean started kissing and sucking the sweet spot on Cas’ neck. Cas’ hands flew to the waistband of Dean’s own underwear, his hard cock pressing against the fabric of clothing, and gasped when Dean suddenly squeezed his hand around the head of his member.

They were now skin running against skin, sticky and hot with sweet and the warm summer night. Dean dragged his long hard dick along side of Cas’ and his cock and Dean groaned along with Cas, their moans filling the silence of the field. Cas reached down and stroked both of their hard dicks and stroked them in a very fast pace, Dean’s thrusting matching the pace of Cas’ hands.

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean groaned, kissing Cas hot and heavily.

“ _Dean,_ ” Cas gasped, unable to find his words. His thoughts were scrambled. All he was really aware of was the skin of Dean rubbing against his own, creating a whole new world of pleasure.

Dean’s hand covered Cas’ one that rubbing the both of them, forcing Cas to tighten his grip on the both of them, making him throw back his head and he let out a strained moan. He was close, he could feel it. Dean sucked and bit the soft skin on Cas’ neck and thrust his hips faster, the rhythym of the motion becoming more sloppy, the more Cas applied pressure.

Then Dean moved Cas’ gaze towards him with his index finger under his chin. It was the look on Dean’s face that brought Cas over the edge, with his plump lips slightly parted with small pants coming out of them. Dean’s eyes were half closed and Cas could feel his body tremble between his legs.

“Dean… I-I’m…” Cas whimperd.

“I know baby, I know. Look at me,” Dean panted, squeezing their hands around their cocks even harder. “I wanna see you-”

Then it came. A flash behind Cas’ closed eyelids and a sudden burst of pleasure that made Cas arch his back off the blanket and into Dean as his eyeballs rolled back- Dean hugging Cas close and both their cocks twitched, warm come bursting on their stomach, lubricating their bodies as they slowed their short thrusting to a stop.

Dean fell to his side, panting and lowly and was still lightly stroking himself and Cas, releasing the last bit of come from Cas’ cock which just ran down Dean’s thumb.

They lazily cleaned themselves off with the blanket then just lay there, staring at the stars, their naked bodies interwined.

“That was amazing,” Dean breathed out.

Cas laughed at that. “And long over due.”

“Does this mean I have to tell your dad about that?”

Cas laughed and lightly punched Dean on the shoulder but Cas had to agree with Dean on one thing. That _was_ amazing.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY FREAKING FRCKLE FRACKLE GUYS!!!!!!!!! OVER 1000 HITS?! I honestly can not believe it! I honestly think that my writing is trash!
> 
> Thank you to all those lovely comments too! I'm always squealing when I read it.
> 
> So as a gift, I wrote a Destiel and a Sabriel chapter that I really enjoyed writing and I hope you guys like reading. 
> 
> Please enjoy this next chapter, you guys deserve it! ♡♡♡

c h a p t e r 1 0

 

Dean showed up at Cas’ apartment -along with Sam- before they left for the Novaks barbecue. He showed with potato bake and pie (Dean's favorite) and Sam carrying Caesar salad. It was good to see that Dean had actually made an effort to look nice, ditching his usual flannel and durable jacket for a simple but effective dark red shirt where Sam wore a faded blue long sleeve.

“What if he doesn't like me?” Dean fussed while they ascended the front steps.

“Dean,” Cas said, “he'll freaking love you. So shut up, grow some balls and let's go.”

Dean rolled his eyes and laughed. “Yes, dear,” he said sarcastically.

Cas’ dad had left the front door open and the three of them made their way towards the kitchen where they found Lucifer sitting on the bench and eating the candies their dad had always left out in a wooden bowl.

“Dad said to leave the desserts in here,” Lucifer said, his mouth full of candies.

Cas nodded. “Thanks. They’re outside, right?”

Lucifer replied with a raise of both his eyebrows. Sam awkwardly waved as they made their way through to the back.

The Novak’s house was big. Their dad was the manager and CEO of this big business called _Earth._ And their back lawn was huge. Cas was never really one of those kids that would run around the yard with a soccer ball on a hot summer day. He was one of those kids that would lock himself in the house’s big library for hours on end and just read the day away.

At that time, Chuck had decorated the back lawn with fold out tables and plastic seats. Daddy Novak was on the porch with the barbecue and sipping a beer.

“Just put the food on that long table over there,” Cas whispered to Dean and motioned to the table that had too much food for the actual amount of people there.

There was his usual three other brothers, but there were also two other unfamiliar female faces. Michael was cozy with one of them, so Cas guessed that she was Michael's date. Her skin was caramel colored and she had short brown hair with natural gold strands. Cas thought she wasn’t half bad. The other girl had Gabe’s arm around her and Cas thought that she must’ve been Kali. 

Both Dean and Cas looked Sam’s way to see if he had noticed, and sadly, he did and the look on his face told Cas and Dean enough of what he thought about this girl. When Gabe finally realized that they were there, his eyes immediately fell to Sam and the expression on his face was one of disbelief. Cas thought that Gabriel didn’t actually expect Sam to show up. But what Cas didn’t understand was why Gabriel had such a guilty look on his face when he saw Sam eyeing Kali.

“Let’s go say hi to your dad,” Sam grumbled, trudging off towards the deck.

“That was intense,” Dean whispered to Cas. “The boy looked like he wanted to rip the girls head off.”

“I know.”

They met with Sam on the deck who was already talking to his dad, all traces of his previous passive aggressive session was gone, and was laughing at something that old man Novak had said.

“And you must be Dean!” Chuck exclaimed as they walked closer to the barbecue, the heat making Cas’ back start slightly sweating.

“Yes I am, sir. It is very nice to meet you,” Dean shook his hand.

“Oh, I’ve met you before,” Chuck laughed. “But you were just about four years old. After your mother died, your dad just kind of shut himself in. We used to be best buds in high school, y’know.”

Despite the mention of Dean’ mother, Dean still had that charming smile that Cas’ had fallen in love with. “Really? Dad never really talked about his past, but it’s good to know that the old grump actually had friends.”

Chuck laughed and shook his head. “Castiel, I’m lovin’ this guy. Well, I should leave you guys to mingle and meet everyone. Make yourself at home, fellas!”

So they headed towards the grass where everyone else were standing with glasses in their hands.

“I told you he’d like you,” Cas nudged Dean’s side.

“Yes you did. And he is pretty awesome. Didn’t even know my dad knew him, honestly.”

Then a question popped into Cas’ head. “Have you ever mentioned me to your dad?”

“I haven’t actually seen him in a while,” Dean replied. “But I’m definitely gonna brag about you next time I do.” then kissed Cas’ temple.

Other than Sam’s little feud with Gabe, Cas thought the night was going to go pretty well. He loved his dad’s barbecue and was interested to see what Dean’s cooking tasted like. He did like a man that could cook. Cas had a little day dream about Dean wearing nothing but an apron in his kitchen but then immediately stopped when he started to feel a little _someone_ start to get interested in that fantasy, too.

“Ah, Cas!” Michael called out, steering his date towards the three of them. “Hello Dean. Sam.” He motioned to the lady next to him. “This is my girlfriend, Asia.”

She smiled sweetly and Cas offered his hand, which she ignored and went in for a hug. 

“It’s so good to finally meet you!” She squealed, hugging both Dean and Sam, too. “Michael didn’t want me to meet his family ‘because he thought you guys were embarrassing. You guys are awesome!”

Cas smiled at her then pointed at his brother.”You’d better keep this one, Mikey, or imma have to tear you a new one.”

“Har har, Cas,” Michael said sarcastically. He noticed Cas and Dean’s laced fingers and raised an eyebrow. “So you guys are finally official?”

“Yeah,” Dean smiled, looking down adoringly at Cas. “We are.”

Asia ‘aww’ed and covered her mouth with her hand. “Aren’t they just so adorable?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Gabriel suddenly joined the group with Kali. Cas saw out the corner of his eye as Sam’s smile immediately disappeared. “They definitely win couple of the year. Guys, this is Kali.”

Cas was about to shake her hand when Chuck called out from the porch that it was now time for dinner. Lucifer’s cheers could be heard from the kitchen and he came running out to the yard, some chocolate stains on his shirt.

Dean helped their dad set the table and Cas was a little turned on at how _good_ he was acting. He would have to reward Dean for that later on. Chuck had cooked home killed sausages and beef, as Kali’s religion stopped her from eating pork, and with the side salads and Dean’s apparent “famous potato bake” the dinner was looking promising.

Everyone dished up and it was a flurry of arm’s moving everywhere and a small argument from Gabriel and Lucifer over who made the better salad. Cas felt like he could do this more often and he could tell that Dean and Sam were already welcomed into the family. Like they were family.

“So, Dean,” Chuck said after swallowing what he was eating. “Cas tells me you work at Singers Auto. That place run by ol’ Bobby Singer, right?”

“Yes sir!” Dean said, his face lighting up at the mention of the work place. “I love working on old cars.”

Cas gave a small side glance at Sam, who was sitting directly opposite Gabe and Kali, and silently sympathised the man. Kali was trying to feed Gabe and Cas could tell Gabriel was uncomfortable with it. He hated being treated like a baby. But Cas thought it was more than that. He was probably uncomfortable because she was doing it in front of Sam. Cas knew Gabe still liked Sam, and honestly, he wasn’t fooling _anyone._

“So, have you and my son had sex yet?” Chuck asked, so painfully casually.

Everyone on the table choked and made noises of surprise at their father bluntness, but Dean on the other hand looked so cool and collected, it made Cas’ chest ache with that warm feeling again. Dean was really making an effort.

“I’m sorry, sir-”

“Please, call me Chuck!”

“Okay, Chuck. Although I respect you, like a lot, I don’t want to say if Cas is uncomfortable with it.”

Cas tried to hide his smile, but failed miserably. Dean knew exactly the right words to say, which Cas was sometimes envious of. Cas reached down and squeezed Dean’s hand that was resting on Cas’ thigh.

“Hah! Cas! He’s perfect!” Chuck exclaimed, his smile broad and wide.

“I know,” Cas said, but it was mainly targeted towards Dean. He wanted Dean to know that he truly was perfect in Cas’ eyes, no matter how much Dean would try and tell him otherwise.

 

So they all talked and laughed, telling old embarrassing stories about how Cas would run down the street naked when he was a baby and refused to wear clothing. Dean’s face was pink from laughter by the end of it whereas Cas’ face was pink of embarrassment. But Cas loved how every time Dean would laugh, he would squeeze Cas’ thigh, so he wasn’t going to stop his dad.

“Dessert time!” Gabriel exclaimed once everyone was done, and there was groans collected from around the table- except from Dean- from their already full stomachs. “Don’t worry, you lazy bums, I’ll go get it.”

“I’ll help,” Sam said suddenly, standing up so fast his plastic seat behind him fell.

Gabriel started to protest, vigorously shaking his head. “No, you don’t have t-” 

“I want to.”

Gabe wanted to stop him, but it was too late. The giant man was already making his way towards the kitchen in long strides of his legs.

“Well,” Cas whispered to Dean. “That’s gonna be interesting.”

 

 

…

 

 

~Sam~

 

Sam strode into the kitchen then waited for the shorter man to catch up, and when he finally did, he was furious.

“What the hell, Sam?” Gabe hissed.

“What?” Sam said, defensively. “I’m just getting the dessert.” Sam had started to pick up the pie but Gabe grabbed Sam’s wrists, forcing his to put the pie down.

“I mean,” Gabriel started, turning Sam to face him. “What the hell are you doing here?”

Sam shrugged. “I was invited, so I came. Is it a crime?”

Gabriel crossed his arms, obviously seeing right through Sam’s pathetic lie, although he was invited, that wasn’t the real reason he came. So Sam sighed and leaned up against the counter.

“I wanted to talk to you.”

“There’s nothing to talk about, Sam. You made that pretty clear after you kissed me. It’s just a waste of time.”

“Just hear me out,” Sam pleaded. Gabe’s silence was a go sign. “I wanted to talk to you again. I _needed_ to see you again. I’m not afraid to admit that our kiss was the best kiss ever. And if you want, you can tell everyone about it, I don’t care. I just don’t care.” By then, Sam had slowly walked towards Gabriel. “I just want another chance with you.”

Gabe was looking up at Sam, the color of his eyes looking like the sun filtering through an old glass of whisky.

“But your dad…” Gabriel whispered.

“I don’t give two shits about what he thinks,” Sam whispered back, his eyes flickering down to Gabe’s lips then back to his eyes. That night was the first that Sam had seen Gabriel since the night he walked away from Sam, leaving him alone in the car park of the bowling building, and all night, all he wanted to do was gather Gabe in his arms and kiss him till his lips were sore. Gabriel had the softest lips Sam had ever kissed.

“Kiss me already,” Gabriel whispered, sounding breathless. So Sam did just that.

Gabe had stood on the tip of his toes and Sam had bent down and their lips touched softly and Sam sighed at the feel of Gabriel lips against his own. Sam deepened the kiss, lifting Gabe up and resting him on the counter, their breathing become more and more heavy the longer they kissed. Gabe’s fingers pulled at Sam hair and Sam’s fingers were digging into Gabriel’s thighs.

Then there was a clear of a throat. It was Lucifer standing there not looking impressed. 

“Dessert?” Was all he said, rolling his eyes then walking back towards the table. 

“Shit,” Gabriel hissed, rushing to look out the window, but no one looked panicked, so he took that as a good sign.

There was a buzzing noise coming from Gabriel’s pocket. Gabriel looked up at Sam then gingerly took his phone from his back pocket.

“Lucifer texted me,” Gabriel said, letting out a breath. “He said: ‘I won’t tell anyone, just hurry and get the damned dessert out here and stop eating each other's faces off. You still need room for dessert.’”

“What about Kali?” Sam asked, remembering that Gabe had a date.

Gabe only shrugged. “She’s cheating on me anyways.”

“Her loss,” Sam said, grabbing the pie and Gabriel grabbed a dessert that was called _Pavlova,_ a dessert from New Zealand that he learned when he travelled there.

They headed back out to the table where everyone was waiting.

“About time!” Michael said. “What happened in there?”

“There was a mishap with the uh… with the pie!” Sam lied.

“What’s wrong with my pie?” Dean worried.

“Nothing. Nothing’s wrong! We were just trying to find cream to go with the pie,” Gabriel lied along with Sam.

Lucifer snickered.

Gabriel put the Pavlova onto the table and took a deep breath. “Kali, I know you’re cheating on me, you’re not very good at hiding it. And Sam and I had a heated make out session in the parking lot of a bowling alley and right then in the kitchen.”

Crickets. That was all you could hear. Freaking crickets. Of course, Dean and Cas already knew, but Sam guessed that the Novak’s -besides Lucifer- were clueless. 

It was Asia that broke the silence first. Sam could see that tried to hide her laugh behind her hand, but she failed, snickering and eyes watering. 

“I’m sorry,” She breathed. “It’s just-” she snickered again.

“Whatever,” Kali scoffed, standing up. “You were a boring date, anyways.” Then she grabbed her purse and left.

Once everyone was sure that she was gone, they all laughed. Not exactly at Kali, but how straightforward Gabe was about it. Especially the making out part, but no one seemed bothered about it.

_I could get used to this,_ Sam thought smiling to himself.

“Well,” Chuck said, raising his wine glass in the air. “Cheers to that!”

“Cheers!” Everyone else replied, raising their own glasses.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to dedicate this chapter to all the people who have left Kudos to this work, I check them at least three times a day. Thank you to you all.
> 
> But I especially want to dedicate this chapter to you lovely people that left those beautiful comments!!!! I've replied to every single one of them and every time I read them, I swear I squeal my head off.
> 
> So please enjoy this next chapter!

c h a p t e r 11

 

When Cas came home, his feet hurt like hell. The cafe had been extremely busy that day and he was non stop on his feet, plus he had to walk home too. The family barbecue from the night before flashed through his mind and Cas smiled. That night was perfect and Sam finally came out of the closet which Dean was really happy with and the rest of that night, you couldn’t separate Gabriel and Sam. They looked really happy.

Cas threw his keys into the bowl next to his door and made his way to the living room where he went straight to his stereo. Music always calmed him, even though he couldn’t play any instruments and could just sing, he still enjoyed music because in his opinion, music always made things better.

The music started to leak through the speakers and Cas smiled at the song that came on.

_Hey Jude._  
_Don't make it Bad._  
_Take a sad song and make it better._  
_Remember to let her into your heart,_  
_Then you can start to make it better._

Dean’s face immediately popped into Cas’ head and Cas felt like he was going to explode with emotions. He really was perfect and when they came home and Cas definitely rewarded Dean for being a good boy that night. That morning he had got a text from his Dad saying that he needed to marry Dean. Castiel first just brushed it off with a laugh, but he couldn’t help but imagine what it would be like getting married to Dean.

Castiel sighed and plonked himself on the couch, feeling his muscles relax, and he closed his eyes, all the tension escaping his body.

The there was a knock on the door.

Cas groaned. “Coming!”

Cas swung the door open and saw with surprise that it was Dean. He never usually knocked, he just came right in because now days it seemed like Dean lived at Cas’ more than his own apartment.

But then, Dean’s face was pale and he was expressionless. He was just standing there, not moving and staring right in front of him. He seemed in a daze.

“Dean?” Cas asked, panic rising in his chest. “What’s wrong? Is everything okay?”

Dean walked into the apartment with slow and heavy steps. “I got laid off my job.”

“What?”

Dean laughed a humorless laugh. “Singers Auto is closing down because we don’t offer insurance with our repairs and nowadays, that’s not what people are looking for. They’d rather go to the big fancy places.”

Dean’s shoulder’s shook some more as he laughed. His cold laughter soon turned into silent sobs and watching a strong person like Dean break down, Cas felt his eyes start to slightly water along with Dean. Cas steered the both of the towards the couch where Dean lay with his head in Cas’ lap.

Dean’s body started to tremble and Cas understood why he was stressing so much. That job was Dean’s only source of income.

“Shh, it’s going to be okay, baby,” Cas whispered, stroking Dean’s hair, trying to ease some of his worries. His sobs had disappeared, but now he was just shaking and hugging his face into Cas’ lap.

“Tell me something good, Cas,” Dean said suddenly, his voice hoarse. He had caught Cas’ hand that was running through Dean’s hair and was hugging it close to his chest.

“Okay, baby,” Cas said remembering what Michael had said that morning. “Well, Michael and Asia are having a baby.”

Dean turned in Cas’ lap to look up at him, Dean’s green eyes glossed over with shed tears. “That’s really good.”

Cas hummed in response. He noticed that no matter what he would say, all of Dean’s worries would still be on his mind. No amount of good news is going to change the fact that Dean would have to find another job also while trying to afford rent.

“Something else,” Dean whispered, his eyes at that point were closed, indulging the feeling of Cas’ fingers raking through his dirty blonde hair.

“Well,” Cas began, “what about the future? We can move out to the country and adopt a baby girl. Name her Mary, after your mother.”

“That would be nice. We could send her to school; give her a good education. Then we’d grow old and sit on the porch, just watching the sunset every night.”

“Beautiful…” Cas was mesmerized at the picture that was painted in his head. He was also relieved that Dean didn’t think that Cas thinking about the future was scary. He was happy that Dean joined in on Castiel’s little fantasy. “Why don’t you move in with me?” Cas said. “You practically live here, anyways.”

“I can’t do that, Cas.”

“Why not?” Cas insisted. “The rent here is really cheap.”

“Are you sure?”

Cas bent down to plant a kiss on Dean’s forehead. “I’m really sure. We can pick your stuff up tomorrow morning.”

“Why not now? I don't own much, anyways” Dean sat up and sat in Cas’ lap. Cas ran his hands up and down Dean’s thighs. “Besides, it would take my mind off of things.”

“I know other ways to distract you,” Cas mumbled at the crook of Dean’s neck. He started to lightly kiss the sensitive part that Cas knew always got Dean. And on queue, he breathed out a low and soft moan. Cas could feel him start to get hard as it started to press into Cas’ stomach.

“Fine,” Dean growled playfully, “then we will get my stuff, okay?”

Cas laid them down so that Cas was now straddling Dean. He knew that Dean loved it when Cas took control. “Okay,” Cas confirmed, bending down to kiss Dean.

Dean rocked his hips up and let his hands roam under the back of Cas’ shirt. Castiel’s tongue fought with Dean’s and Cas ground harder onto Dean making him dig his fingers into Cas’ back. The only sounds that could be heard was the popping sound their lips made whenever they parted and their heavy breathing mixed with small moans. 

“I want you to ride me, baby,” Dean whispered, biting Cas’ bottom lip. 

Cas wasn’t going to deny.

Soon enough they had stripped each other bare of clothing and their desperate hands were roaming over each other’s body, touching anything and everything. Cas started to touch his throbbing cock as he kissed his way down Dean’s torso, Dean’s eyes following his every move. Dean’s eyes glanced down to Cas’ hand and he bit his lip.

“You’re fucking beautiful, y’know that Cas?” Dean said breathlessly. Cas’ lips finally met Dean’s hard member and he was kissing along it’s shaft. “ _Fucking beautiful._ ”

Dean sucked in a breath as Cas tried to take him whole, and his hand shot to Cas’ hair, pulling his head slightly to the side so he could see Cas’ lips around his dick. Cas’ cheeks hollowed as he sucked the sensitive head of his member all while Cas stroked himself in steady powerful strokes. 

Cas felt proud that he was able to make Dean feel like this. That he was able to be in charge and have Dean in his power, but of course that didn't last very long. Dean had pulled Cas’ head back by his hair and cursed at Cas’ swollen lips, bringing Cas back up to meet his lips, his tongue roaming around in Cas’ mouth and his hand replacing Cas’ on Cas’ own dick.

Cas whimpered against Dean's lips. He has never felt like this with another person, ever and he had never imagined doing with this anyone… until Dean came along.

Cas hadn't realised that Dean had gotten a condom from until he heard the crackle of foil and Dean slid it onto his hard cock, stroking himself a bit before.

“I haven't done this in a while,” Cas gasped, Dean's grip on his dick tightening.

“It's okay,” he breathed, positioning himself at Cas’ entrance. “I'll go slow. At first.”

And he did, his huge dick slowly entering Cas, one of Dean's hands on Cas’ thigh and the other still pumping Cas. Cas shut his eyes, taking all the sensations in at once, the pain, the pleasure, enjoying every second of it. Enjoying every inch of Dean.

Cas lowered himself fully onto Dean and Dean's hand that was stroking Cas had moved straight to grip Cas’ hips, helping Cas support himself as he lowered himself again and again onto Dean; Cas thought he was going to lose his mind at the size of Dean in him.

“Shit, Cas,” Dean hissed, throwing his head back. Cas knew he was holding back for him, but Cas wanted all of Dean.

So Cas let out a low moan. “Faster,” he panted, resting his palms flat on Dean's muscled chest.

Dean obliged, his hips thrusting faster and harder- Cas could feel Dean deep inside him and it was driving him _insane._

“You're so _tight,_ ” Dean moaned, increasing his speed.

They were both sweating, panting and moaning. Cas was aware of Dean's fingernails digging into Cas’ side and his hard cock slapping against his stomach each time Dean would thrust deep into him, sending him closer and closer to oblivion, but he just didn't care. He didn't care who heard him moan Dean's name over and over.

Cas desperately pumped his cock to the rhythm of Dean's thrusting and his moans were starting to sound more strained and he knew he was close. The pressure started to build and Cas knew that Dean was close to. The sounds of skin hitting skin filled the room and Cas felt the pleasure building in the pit of his stomach.

“Dean, don’t stop,” Cas whimpered. “I'm coming… I'm coming… I’m-” and the explosion that went off sent Cas’ back arching and his orgasm went all over Dean's stomach in spurts. Their loud moans chorused together and Cas could feel Dean come in the condom.

“ _Shit…_ ” Dean groaned out, still thrusting a little before he completely came to a stop.

Castiel collapsed into Dean's arms. Cas has never felt more loved than right at that moment, I'm Dean's arms, him still gasping from what hat happened.

“Castiel Novak,” Dean whispered into Cas’ hair. “I think I am in love with you.” Dean laughed like he couldn't even believe it himself. “I love you, Cas.”

The world stopped. Time stopped. Cas was pretty sure his freakin heart stopped for a second. Those three words that made Cas feel like a god. Only from Dean's lips. Cas knew that Dean was the one. 

“I love you too, Dean,” Cas replied, hugging Dean closer to him, not caring about the drying come on Dean's stomach. Cas felt Dean release a breath.

But then Cas slapped Dean on the hip. “Time to get dressed, cowboy. You're moving in.”

 

…

 

 _What did I do right in this world to deserve someone like him?_ Dean asked himself while he watched Cas make room for Dean’s things in his closet. Dean wasn’t kidding when he said he didn’t own much, and he really didn’t. The furniture didn’t belong to him and his clothing were just flannels, t-shirts and a few pairs of denim.

Dean had finally said those three words to Castiel, and he didn’t regret it one bit. He was going to find another job and he was going to make it up to Castiel. He knew the perfect way.

“There,” Cas sighed, standing up and dusted off his knees. “Perfect. This is going to be perfect.”

Dean hummed a response and hugged Cas from behind. “You’re perfect Cas. We could do all that coupley stuff where you cook breakfast and I cook dinner. We’d kiss each other goodbye in the morning. Make steamy love at night,” Cas slapped Dean’s arm, “Everything will be like it’s out of a romance novel.” Dean was lightly kissing Cas’ shoulder.

“I have a bad feeling,” Cas said.

“How do you mean?”

“Not about us,” Cas explained. “It’s just, everything has been going perfectly. It seems almost too perfect, y’know?”

“No.”

Cas sighed, turning in Dean’s arms. “It just seems to me that it’s not natural to have this much good luck without something turning bad. It’s just the way life works, and I’m scared, Dean. You are the best thing to happen in my life and I don’t want you to go away.”

Dean’s heart squeezed at the amount of love this man gave him. Dean honestly thought that he didn’t deserve Castiel and that he was all just a dream.

“I’m not going anywhere, baby,” Dean whispered, kissing at Cas’ furrowed brows. “I’m gonna stay right here with you and I’m not gonna let anything happen to you. My home is with you.” _My home_ is _you_ , Dean thought.

“You promise?” Cas’ blue eyes were so worried, he wanted to make Cas smile again. It was Cas’ blue eyes that Dean noticed first. It was the thing that attracted him. The intensity of those blue eyes and how his eyes could say so much without Cas saying one word.

“I promise. Nothing bad will happen,” Dean said. “Over my dead body.” Then he remembered something. “It’s your birthday next week, isn’t it?”

Cas groaned into Dean’s chest. “I was hoping you forgot.”

“Never,” Dean chuckled, lifting Cas’ head. “I’m going to give you an unforgettable birthday present.”

“You’d better not, Winchester,” Cas warned.

“What are you going to do about it, Novak?”

Castiel pushed Dean to the bed behind them and was tickling Dean’s sides, the ticklish ones that he had never told anyone about but Castiel found. Dean was a laughing mess almost to the point where he was going to drool.

“Okay, okay…” Dean gasped. “I surrender unto thee.”

“Welcome home, baby,” Cas grinned, kissing Dean’s lips softly.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE LOVELY COMMENTS AND TO YOU GUYS THAT LEFT KUDOS!! You guys are what motivates me to write, so I'm not kidding when I say I couldn't of have done it without your support!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr and if you have any questions at all, I would LOVE to answer it! : @moanallama.
> 
> Enjoy this next chapter! It's a lot longer than the others.

c h a p t e r 12

 

Dean had found a job. Not a very good one, but at least he got a job. It was at a hardware store called _Benny’s_ but it was something to do. The first four days staying at Cas’-and now his- apartment, made him go crazy from boredom. Then he found the ad in the papers and saw that the store was only a ten minute walk from his apartment, so he thought why not. Cas was very happy for him and told Dean that he had Cas’ support one hundred percent of the way and even teased him that he could be a housewife and Cas wouldn’t care. They had a nice routine, Dean would wake up to Cas making breakfast and his lunch then when Cas got home, Dean already had dinner waiting. Everything was perfect.

 

The sound of sizzling bacon woke Dean up and he couldn’t help but smile. Dean felt spoilt, and he probably was, but Cas insisted on making him breakfast and lunch.

“Morning, sunshine,” Dean greeted Cas with a husky morning voice, hugging him from behind and planting a kiss on his shoulder.

“Morning baby,” Cas replied, his voice filled with affection. “How’d you sleep?”

“Like a rock.”

“I know,” Cas snickered. “I fell out of bed, made a lot of noise, but you still remained asleep. What if we got robbed?”

“As long as they don’t take you, I don’t care,” Dean said, stealing a piece of bacon. “And my pie. If they take my pie, it’s war.”

Cas chuckled and shook his head, pushing Dean towards the table. “Time to eat now, soldier.”

Dean wasn’t going to complain. Dean loved the breakfasts that Cas makes, with the bacon that he drizzles with maple syrup and the scrambled eggs with his ‘secret recipe’ in it, the way his mother used to make it. Cas made it perfect.

Dean reached over the table to grab Cas’ hand while he ate and Cas smiled down at their laced fingers. Even though it was early in the morning Cas still managed to look like a freaking model. Dean crossed his legs at the thought of what he wanted to do with Cas right at that moment on the kitchen table. But, he had work work to do.

“That was amazing, Cas,” Dean said, taking his and Cas’ plate up to the sink, but not without pecking Cas on the cheek.

They freshened themselves up and made their way outside, hand in hand, like they had for the past four days where they would stop at the front and kiss each other goodbye leaving Dean with a smile on his face for the rest of the day.

“So,” Dean said that morning, pulling Cas close by his waist, “tomorrow’s your birthday.”

“No,” Cas tried to hide his smirk but failed, his smile making Dean smile.

“Yes it is,” he poked the tip of Cas’ nose. “No work tomorrow, okay?”

“Fine.”

Dean knew that Cas hated presents, it had always made him feel guilty that people spent extra money or time on him. But lucky for Cas, Dean’s present didn’t cost much money but Dean did spend a lot of time and love putting his gift and he was sure Castiel would like it.

“Have a good day at work today, baby,” Dean whispered, brushing hair from Cas’ forehead, Dean’s heart swelling with that feeling he only got when he was around Cas.  
“I will. And you stay out of trouble, tough guy. I want my man to come home in one piece,” Cas said. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Dean said, looking into Cas’ eyes, letting Cas know how much Dean really loved him. So he kissed Cas, then and there. He didn’t care how much dirty looks were sent their way, he wanted to make sure that Cas knew that he was loved and how much Dean really did love Cas, if he didn’t know enough through how much he would tell him every chance he could.

Truth is, Dean had been taking small videos and photos of Cas when he wasn’t looking for his present. He got that idea on their their date, when he saw Cas sitting there in the sunset, his eyes sparkling with wonder at the lake. Right then and there, that was what Dean wanted to remember for ever, the way Cas’ blue eyes tore down the walls of his soul and made Dean open up to Cas in a way that he never thought possible. So, from that day on, he had been taking pictures and videos of Castiel that he was going to put together into one and have a small message at the end from Dean.

“Um, excuse me,” a familiar voice said, breaking Dean from his thoughts. It was his turn at the till. “Dean, right?”

Dean looked up and immediately, his blood began to oil. Some balls Cole had, showing up there. But then Dean realized, it was a hardware store.

“Yeah, that’s me,” Dean said and even though he knew perfectly well who it was, he added “and you are?” 

“Cole,” his smile faltered, “I used to date Cas.”

Dean tilted his head like a confused puppy.

“We met… at the cinema?”

“Oh, _that_ Cole,” Dean laughed, shaking his head. “Of course. What’s up, man?”

“Not much. Hey, did you know that it’s Cas’ birthday tomorrow?”

Dean glared at the man. “Of course I do. We live together.”

Cole almost bleated. “He let you move in with him? I went out with him for five years and I had asked him plenty of times to move in together, but he never did.”

“Really?” Dean asked, slightly amused. “He’s the one that asked me.”

“Are you serious?”

Dean shrugged. “I’m sorry.” He really wasn’t. “So, how can I help you, Cole?”

That was when Dean noticed the rolled large piece of paper tucked carefully under Cole’s arm. Cole rolled it out onto the counter and Dean’s mouth almost fell. It was a huge signed The Beetles poster and Dean recognized it as a limited edition with only a few copies in the world.

“Do you guys have a frame that this would fit in?” He asked. “It’s for Cas.”

Castiel loved The Beetles and Dean knew that Cas would love this. It was a little intimidating. Dean couldn’t even begin to imagine how expensive it would’ve been.

“I’ll see what we have,” Dean said, plastering a fake smile on his face. 

Turns out they did have one the perfect size and Dean gritted his teeth when Cole left the store with a smug look. Cole knew that he had gift of the year and he wasn’t afraid of rubbing it in Dean’s face. It left Dean feeling like a cheap boyfriend, even though he knew for sure that he didn’t have the money to buy anything as valuable as what Cole had gotten Cas, but it just made him feel like a stink boyfriend. Even though Cas didn’t like people getting gifts for him, Dean didn’t even want to begin to imagine how disappointed Cas would be at Dean’s gift.

But it was too late to turn back. 

 

…

 

Dean had finished making Cas’ special breakfast, spaghetti bolognese -even though it was a dinner, it was Cas’ favorite dinner- and it was time to wake up the birthday boy.

“Cas…” Dean sing songed at the sleeping man.

Cas grumbled in response.

“Caaasss… it’s your birthday…” Dean’s lips kissed a trail from beneath Cas’ ear to his bare shoulder. “Wakey, wakey.”

“No,” Cas mumbled, hugging the blankets closer to himself. 

“Welp,” Dean sighed, “I guess I have to eat this bolognese all by myself.”

“Okay, I’m awake.”

“‘Atta boy,” Dean slapped Cas’ ass.

Cas kissed Dean before walking straight for the kitchen table when there was a knock on the door.

“I got it, baby,” Dean said, kissing Cas on the cheek as he munched happily on his Bolognese.

The knocking persisted. “Alright, alright!” Dean grumbled at whoever was ruining the morning. “Hold on!”

Dean angrily opened the door and stopped abruptly when he saw Cole standing there with the framed poster wrapped in wrapping paper. Cas made a noise of surprise when he saw Cole and made his way over next to Dean.

“Hello, Cole,” Castiel greeted, always being so polite. “What brings you here?”

“Happy birthday Cas,” Cole greeted, holding out the poster. “I thought I’d drop this off before I catch my flight to England.”

“Oh please,” Cas held the door wider, “come in.”

Castiel went straight to the living room and sat on the couch while Cole and Dean stood patiently, waiting for Cas’ reaction when he opened it. Dean was worried. It would suck if Cas enjoyed his ex’s present more than his, but Dean knew that all the money stuff didn’t really matter to Cas.

Cas didn’t waste time in tearing past the paper to the true rarity of the object inside and Cas froze, his mouth agape. Dean shifted uncomfortably.

“But… how?” Cas asked Cole, voice filled with awe.

“Let’s just say that I knew a guy that knew a guy that knew another guy who knew Paul McCartney,” he replied, smugly. Dean wanted to punch that look off of his face. “It wasn’t cheap, but it was worth it.”

“Thank you so much Cole,” Cas’ face was alight and Dean knew he was trying to hide his true excitement. “This is so freaking amazing. I have no words. This is just… thank you.”

He came over to hug Cole, and Dean didn’t like how low Cole’s hand was on Cas’ waist. But the smile on Dean’s face was genuine. He loved seeing Cas happy, the way his blue eyes would sparkle like the sun reflecting off a clear spring. Every time Dean saw it, it made him fall in love with Cas over and over again. It was a peaceful fall, falling in love with Cas.

“Well,” Cole said, clearly happy with Cas’ response, “sorry to interrupt your morning. Happy birthday, Cas!”

Cas smiled at him. “Thank you, Cole.”

And with a wave he left to the elevator. Cas turned back to the poster and Dean could see his inner fangirl going off. Dean had the day planned out and it was going good so far. Cas was in a good mood, which he rarely wasn’t, and Dean prayed to God that Cas would like what he had planned.

Cas was back at the table, finishing off the breakfast Dean had made. “So,” he said once he finished. “What’s the plan for today, my dear boyfriend?”

“That, birthday boy, is a _secret,_ ” Dean poked the tip of Cas’ nose, and he pouted. Another thing Dean realized about Cas, he hated surprises.

“Well, when are we leaving the apartment?”

Dean looked at his watch. _11:35 a.m._ Dean rented the theatre out for twelve, so they had just a little under half an hour.

“We need to be there before twelve, so run Cas, get ready,” Dean laughed when Cas’ eyes widened. He pinched Cas’ butt as he passed him.

Truth was, Dean really didn’t expect Cas to sleep in that long so when he rented the theatre, he chose mid day. But they could still make it in time. Dean cleaned up the table and did the dishes while Castiel got dressed, and he had butterflies in the pit of his stomach. What he had planned for Cas was really special for Dean. He really hoped it expressed how much in love he was in with Cas. He wanted Cas to feel loved, because he really was.

 

…

 

Castiel was excited. And also _very_ guilty. He hated it when people spend money on him when the money could be used for something else, that was probably why he didn’t really make a big deal out of his birthday. The last birthday he had celebrated was when his mother was alive and that was when he was eighteen.

When Cole gave him the Beetles poster, Cas tried to remain as calm as he could in front of Dean because he didn’t want Dean thinking that he had to beat standards with Cole, but he was _really_ happy. What he had was really rare, and Cas knew that it sure as hell wasn’t cheap. But what Castiel was really curious about was what Dean had planned. That was the reason why he didn’t like surprises, because then he wouldn’t be able to prepare and plan ahead. But he trusted Dean, so he wasn’t too worried. He just hoped Dean wouldn’t take him to a male stripper place -those places always made him uncomfortable.

“Done!” Cas said, coming out of the bathroom after brushing his teeth. What would Dean have possibly planned for at twelve in the afternoon?

Dean held out his arm, like a gentleman, for Cas to take. “Shall we?”

Cas tried to hide his smile, but gave up on the effort. Cas knew that Dean was going to make that day very special and Cas was- for the first time since his mother died- looking forward for his birthday.

Cas was surprised when they didn’t drive to where they needed to go, but instead, walked arm in arm down the street. Not that he precisely minded; he liked to walk with Dean.

“Can you not just give me a small hint?” Cas whinned.

“Nope,” Dean smirked. “You’ll just have to wait, sunshine.”

Dean continued to lead Cas down the street until he turned left towards the mall and lead them to the cinema. Cas recognized the cinema as the one they went to for their second date. Dean walked right past the section where you needed to buy tickets and went straight towards one of the workers.

“Uh, Dean?” Cas asked, looking back at the ticket booths. “Tickets?”

Dean only winked at Cas.

“Hello, sir,” the worker greeted. “Dean Winchester, I presume?”

“That’s me.”

The worker sent Cas a secretive smile then turned back to Dean. “Right this way, sir.”

Dean led a very confused Cas towards a cinema room, following the worker, and Cas realized it as the one where they watched _Doctor Strange._

“Wait,” Cas whispered to Dean, “isn’t this where…?”

“We had our second date? Yes. Yes it is.”

When they went through the doors, Cas saw a man standing by the door in a waiters blazer and Cas thought the man looked oddly familiar.

“Hey, aren’t you the waiter that served us that first night?” Cas covered his mouth with his hand when he realised that Dean had somehow managed to combine their first two dates.

Dean laughed lowly at Cas’ reaction. “Turns out he knew that I wasn’t Balthazar and that he also wanted Balthazar to suffer the consequences because apparently, you weren’t the first person he stood up there. Alfie over here tells me that he does that on purpose to humiliate his dates.”

“Asshole,” Cas whispered, but then realized, if he had never done that then Dean wouldn’t of have saved the day. “So what movie are we watching?” Cas asked as they sat down.

“Curious little bee,” Dean smiled, shaking his head. Dean silenced him with a soft kiss. “That’s a surprise.”

Cas grumbled something about stupid surprises. Then Cas cast a sideways glance at Dean, and even in the shadowed light in the cinema, Dean still looked perfect. Dean was perfect. Cas was the happiest he had ever been in his entire life when Dean moved in, but Cas still had a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach. Like something was going to go terribly wrong, and when he gets that feeling, he was usually right. Like when he felt that something bad was going to happen when his mother died, but Cas kept that feeling to himself, he didn’t want Dean to think that he was having second thoughts about their relationship, because he certainly wasn’t. 

Castiel was so happy, he thought he had died at some point and everything that had happened from the moment Dean looked at Cas through his kitchen window, Cas thought he was in heaven.

The lights started to dim and the waiter, Alfie, brought along two plates with lobsters, the same as on their first date. “Enjoy, _monsieurs._ ”

Cas thanked him then turned back to the screen. From then on, everything just got better. Dean had reached over and had grabbed Cas’ hand in his, both of them completely ignoring their lobsters, placing it on the seats next to them.

“Happy birthday, baby,” Dean whispered, just as the music from the movie began to play.

_Hey Jude._   
_Don’t make it bad._   
_Take a sad song and make it better._

Cas gasped as the screen light up with orange, like he was watching a sunset, then he realized, it was the night at the lake. Cas hadn’t realized that Dean was recording, maybe because he was so concentrated on the setting sun. There was no sound from the video, just The Beetles bleeding into the cinema, making up for the lack of people. Cas’ face was illuminated from the sunset and Cas looked like his mind was in a whole other world and he remembered that that was exactly how he had felt.

_So let it out, and let it in._   
_Hey Jude, begin._   
_Don’t carry the world upon your shoulders._

Cas felt his eyes start to prickle when the video changed to Cas sleeping and Dean angling the camera to the both of them, Dean trying to poke Cas’ cheek to wake him up. Cas remembered that morning. It was the morning before the barbecue at his dad's house. In the video, Dean looked down at Cas with so much affection, Castiel’s heart squeezed and a tear rolled down his cheek.

_For don’t you know that it’s a fool,_   
_Who plays it cool_   
_By making his world a little colder_

The scene changed once more to a video at the barbecue, Cas was standing with his three brothers, Sam and Asia and they were all laughing at something Asia had said, but Cas couldn’t remember what it was. He did remember seeing Dean with his phone out then but he didn’t realize he was taking a video. The Castiel on screen waved eagerly at Dean and the camera shook a little from Dean’s laughter.

It was perfect. Dean was perfect. There were photo’s that they had took together when they were bored, the video ending with Castiel’s favorite photo. It was one of Dean smiling down at Cas and Cas was smiling up at him. Sam had taken that photo after Dean and Cas had kissed goodbye in the morning before work and Sam thought it was a perfect time to snap a photo. And it was. Sam had shown them both after and Dean had said, “We look really good together.”

The song finished at the screen went black. He thought that that was all, but the screen lit up once more, showing just Dean sitting in front of the camera.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean said, his voice low but his smile bright. “So, today’s your birthday? I really hope you loved the video. If you didn’t then I’m sorry.” Dean on screen took a deep breath whereas the Dean next to him squeezed Cas’ hand. “I made this video to show you how much I really do love you, Castiel Novak. I tried to make it not obvious that I was recording you. God that makes me sound like a creep.” 

Cas laughed as more tears rolled down his cheeks. “It was all in your eyes, Cas. Even though there was an alleyway between us, it was your eyes that I saw first. They were so blue and so full of life. I felt like I was drowning in a pool when I looked into your eyes, a pool that I never wanted to get out of. Then it was your smile, so bright and so vibrant. Your smile made me smile. Then it was your hair, all messed up from sleep. You looked so sexy even though it was early in the morning.

I wanted more, Cas. More of the blue in your eyes, more of your smile. Just more of you and when I found out your favorite song was _Hey Jude_ , that was when I knew that there was no turning back. I knew that it was you that I wanted. You have been everything I’ve been looking for and ever since I met you, Cas, I was mad at myself. Mad for not looking up sooner and meeting you sooner. You are so kind, funny and beautiful and I don’t know what I would do if you were gone from my life. It’s like my life had really started when you arrived.”

Dean on the screen’s eyes grew serious. “I love you, Castiel James Novak. For all all your imperfections, I think are perfect. Everything you call a flaw is something I call beautiful as it is _you._ Happy birthday, baby.”

Then the lights came on.

Castiel’s cheeks were wet; he didn’t realize he was crying so much. He did feel loved and he knew Dean loved him. Even without that video, it was all in how Dean looked at him that always managed to take Cas’ breath away.

“So?” Dean said, his voice nervous. Cas looked at him to see that he too had been crying. “What did you think?”

Cas didn’t have words to explain how loved he felt. Cas didn’t think that there were any words that would suffice. So he kissed Dean. He kissed Dean like there was no tomorrow, like that if he didn’t then Dean would disappear. He kissed Dean and let all of his emotions flow through the kiss to tell Dean how he had really felt.

“That was the most beautiful gift I have ever been given,” Cas whispered against Dean’s lips, his voice shaking with so much emotion. “I love you, Dean. I love you so much.”

“I love you, too Cas,” Dean whispered, “but it’s not over yet?”

“You spoil me,” Cas laughed as the cinema went dark again. 

“I remember that last time, you were kind of distracted,” _Doctor Strange_ started to play again. “The movie is actually really good.”

Castiel grabbed Dean’s hand again. “Kind of hard to beat the last video.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, a huge THANK YOU for all of you guys that have supported me throughout thin whole story. It's coming to an end soon, as all things must.
> 
> But this chapter has all the feels in the world, so be prepared!
> 
> Enjoy. C:

c h a p t e r 13

 

Dean was to say at the very least, he was relieved at Castiel’s response of his gift. He didn’t know what he would do if Cas didn’t like it. It would be very embarrassing for one. But after they had gone home, Cas’ brothers came along and surprisingly, Sam was with Gabriel. Lucifer actually made a comment on how happy Castiel looked and Asia brought Cas so many Beetles tracks, Cas was over whelmed. 

“I told her that you loved the Beetles,” Michael had explained when Cas gave him a questioning glance.

At the end of the day, Dean was glad how everything turned out, and let’s just say that that night, Cas rewarded Dean in so many ways. 

But the next day, it was back to work. Castiel had made him lunch which was a sandwich with the bolognese left overs and an apple. He loved it. He loved actually belonging to someone and not just sleeping around. Those days were lonely and dark, but then Cas came along, everything was starting to fall into place. He knew that if his mother were to see him now, she would be so proud. Dean’s father on the other hand, he completely disowned him when he found out that Dean was a bisexual, but Dean didn’t care, because in his heart, he knew his mother was there supporting Dean, so he left and Sammy followed.

“Morning, Garth,” Dean greeted hi co-worker at the hardware store. Garth was a character; very scrawny and tall, but he didn’t seem to mind. The air of him was very… _macho._

“Morning, amigo,” he replied with a smile. “Just a normal day today. Stocks came in yesterday. Me and Jo sorted it out, so don’t sweat it. So how was your man’s birthday yesterday?”

“Dude, it was amazing. One day, I’m gonna marry that man,” Dean smiled to himself. It was his turn to run the till again.

“Hey, Dean.”

The voice sounded sickly familiar, high and feminine. Dean sighed and turned towards the voice and forced a smile on his face. “Hello, Lisa.”

“Hardware store? Really Dean?” She mocked, looking around at the place, her nose scrunched in disgust. “I thought you were better than this.”

“Did you just come here to mock me, Lisa?”

“Of course not. I heard that Singers Auto closed down and ol’ Bobby told me I’d find you here.”

Dean shifted uncomfortably. “Lisa,” Dean warned. “I’m in a relationship now.”

“So I’ve heard. The scrawny little Novak boy, no?”

“His name is Castiel,” Dean spat through gritted teeth.

“Whatever,” she waved her hand in dismissal, “I’ve come here to offer you a job.”

Dean froze. Lisa’s dad owned a massive repair company and it was very hard to get a job there. There was only a hand picked few that was trusted in repairing the cars and everyone else just sorted out the paperwork, but they were highly recommended by so many celebrities.

“Why do you care?” Dean asked.

“Dean, I’m not cold hearted. I know you’re struggling and I know you hate living off of other people, especially little Castiel, so I want help.”

Dean knew that Lisa wasn’t doing from the goodness of her heart so there was something she wasn’t telling him. Lisa knew how to play mind games and he didn’t want to take any risks. So, he said, “What’s in it for you?”

“Not much. Just get me a date with that other Novak boy, Lucifer,” Lisa said. “My friend said he was amazing in bed.”

Dean wasn’t sure if he should accept. What would Cas say? As Dean recalled, Lisa wasn’t exactly Cas’ favorite person, but Lisa did have a point. Dean felt bad living off of Cas because he knew that Cas himself wasn’t working at a very well paying job. They pay was $60 an hour and Dean knew that the money was amazing. And a date with Lucifer? That was an odd request but Dean knew that Lucifer wasn’t going to refuse. 

“I’ll think about it,” was all that Dean said in which Lisa only shrugged in response. 

“If you want, but you have my number. You’d better make up your mind fast though, the spot won’t be open for long.”

Dean coughed awkwardly. “I kind of um… lost your number?”

Lisa sighed and muttered something about boys and reached into her purse, getting out a business card. “Here you go. But you’re still going to have to go through the whole interview process. That’s a must, I’m afraid. It’s a lunch interview but lucky for you,I’m the interviewer.”

She then left without saying another word. Garth came to stand next to Dean and checked her out as she left.

“Could I?” He asked, pointing at Lisa.

Dean chuckled and patted his back. “Go wild, buddy.”

So for the rest of the day, Dean thought about it. The pay was amazing and the work place wasn’t far away, either. It wasn’t time consuming too which meant he could still spend time with Cas. _Castiel._ Dean was thinking whether or not he should tell Cas straight away? What if he didn’t even end up getting the job and Dean would’ve gotten his hopes up for nothing. More importantly, he would’ve gotten Cas’ hopes up for nothing. Dean couldn’t afford to do that. 

_Why not?_ Dean thought to himself. _If I get the job, I’ll tell Cas. But if I don’t, tell Cas that I tried anyways._

So Dean got out his phone and set up an interview for the next day. Dean didn’t see why the interview had to be over lunch, but Dean hoped that what ever interview he had to sit through, it would be over fast. It seemed that every little thing Lisa did annoyed him, so he didn’t want to be around her for longer than necessary.

 

…

 

“How was work today, sunshine?” Dean asked Cas as soon as he walked through the threshold. He kissed Cas sweetly before letting Cas put down his coat. Summer was starting to turn into fall and you could tell with the winds getting chillier.

Castiel groaned at the mention of work. “You know Mrs. Merriweather from down the hall?” Dean nodded. “She wanted us to bake a fresh batch of cupcakes and put freaking _meat_ in them for her cats.”

Dean laughed and gathered Cas in his arms. “She is something, isn’t she?”

Cas hummed in response, kissing Dean on the lips once more. Dean’s heart squeezed at how loving Cas was and he couldn’t help but think how lucky he was to have someone like Cas in his life.

“How was your day?” Cas asked Dean, resting his head against Dean’s chest.

“We had Garth in today. He somehow made working there not as boring as it usually is. I’m sure Jo and him have a little something something going on, if you catch my drift.”

“Oh,” Cas laughed flirtatiously, “I catch your drift.”

Dean raised his eyebrows suggestively. He loved it when Castiel got into a playful mood. He was so confident around Dean and it really was arousing, just thinking of all the different ways he could take Cas. He loved how Cas would whisper his name when they were making love, like Dean’s name itself was something that could send him over the edge. The very thought of Cas alone in the bedroom, touching himself and whispering Dean’s name over and over again made Dean’s cock throb with need. A need for Cas.

Dean pulled Cas close, making sure that Castiel could feel how hard he was right then and Dean watched Cas’ lips as his pink tongue dashed out to run along his bottom lip.

Then Dean’s phone rang.

“Are you freaking kidding me?!” Dean groaned, digging around in his back pocket. Cas only laughed at him and pinched his growing member.

“Next time,” Cas promised, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

Dean checked the caller ID and almost dropped the phone.

_Dad._

Cas noticed Dean’s expression and paused. “Is everything okay?”

“It’s my dad,” Dean whispered.

“Well?” Cas urged. “Answer it.”

Dean gulped with uncertainty and pressed the big green button with a shaky finger. Last time he had spoken to his dad, they didn’t exactly end things on good terms. Dean was always the obedient son, but he crossed the line when his father called him a faggot all because he didn’t mind screwing dudes. Since then, he never really talked to his father, even though they both worked at the same repair shop, he always ignored his dad, not even looking him in the eye. Bobby was more of a father than his actual father was, accepting Dean even though he was bisexual.   
Dean cleared his throat. “Hello?”

“Dean?”

Dean bit his lip in anger. “Yeah? What do you want?”

“I’m… I-I’m sorry for what I said. I realize now that I was overreacting. I should’ve heard you out, Dean. I just want to meet up and make things okay. You can introduce me to your new boyfriend.”

“How did you know?” Dean hadn’t told his father about Cas because he never really spoke to him for anything.

“Sam,” was all he said.

Castiel could hear what his dad was saying and nodded his head eagerly. Cas had been wanting to meet the infamous John Winchester for a while now, but his dad was always a touchy subject for Dean.

“Yeah, well,” Dean began, “I’m busy tomorrow, but how does Saturday sound? I’m free then. I’m bringing Castiel too.”

“Perfect,” John said, although his voice hinted that something was wrong. Dean definitely was going to bring things up when they meet. 

“Yeah, whatever,” Dean said sourly. “I’ll see you then.”

Then he hung up. Dean sighed and walked over to the couch where Cas was watching Dean intently with those beautiful blue eyes of his. Dean sat himself next to Cas, throwing his arm around him.

“So,” Cas started, “are we meeting your dad?”

Dean looked down and Cas and had to hold himself back from kissing Cas till he was blue in the face. “Yeah,” he smiled, “we are. Saturday. Don’t be too happy about it.”

Cas hid his smile. “I’m not.”

“Yeah you are,” Dean teased, tickling Cas’ side, hearing his laugh only made Dean smile wider. “I love you, Cas.”

“I love you more, Dean,” Cas said, laying his head in Dean’s lap and he reached a hand up to trace the outline of Dean’s face.

“I think that’s impossible, sunshine.”

 

…

 

~Castiel~

“Enjoy your day ma’am,” Castiel said to Mrs. Merriweather, handing her the meat cupcakes for her cats.

She grumbled in response and made her way out of the cafe.

That was the kind of people Cas had to deal with in a daily basis, but he didn’t care. Castiel was working the morning half of the day while Michael went to a doctor's check up for Asia and her baby. He was going to be an uncle, that very thought alone excited Cas. _I’m gonna spoil that kid,_ Castiel thought. But that made Cas’ mind lead to Dean and him having their own child. They would adopt a newborn baby and raise her good and raise her right. 

Cas had hung the poster Cole had gotten his in the hallway of the apartment. Dean didn’t like it, but agreed to it anyways because Cas wanted it up. Cas couldn’t but help think how lucky he was to have Dean. A man that would put up with Cas’ stubborn attitude and a man that supported whatever Cas thought of. That was all he had wanted and that was what he had got.

The doorbell rung as Michael rushed in rushed on his apron. “Sorry I’m a bit late, guys.”

“Gabriel left with Sam,” Lucifer said, eating someone's leftover muffin. He inspected it then shrugged before throwing the rest in his mouth. “They’re so cute together it’s actually quite disgusting.”

“We’ll at least they’re getting along,” Cas said.

“Cas,” Michael said, walking up to Castiel, “you can take the rest of the day off, if you want. You’ve been heaps of help.”

“Are you sure? I mean, I can stay if you want.”

“We got this,” Lucifer said. “Go back home and make your boyfriend a surprise dinner. Be all gross and romantic. Spare me the details , though. Gabriel gives me enough, and I swear to God it makes me want to puke in my mouth.”

“Did not need to know that, Luci,” Cas laughed but took off his apron anyways. “Okay, I’ll see you guys next week then. Tell Asia I said hi and prepare to get fat.”

“Thanks, Cas,” A voice said from behind Cas, making him jump. “It’s okay, honey,” she laughed, kissing Cas on the cheek, “I know I’m gonna get fat, but I don’t care. Sorry to interrupt family time, but Michael, you forgot your phone in the car. Again.”

The look on Michaels face was one of complete adoration and Cas wondered if that was what he looked like when he looked at Dean. The thought made him smile.

“I don’t know what I’d do without you,” Michael said, kissing her on the forehead before rubbing her belly.

“You would be a mess, Novak,” Asia replied.

“Seriously?” Lucifer cried. “I have enough of this at home when Sam comes over, I don’t need it at work too! I swear, I’m gonna kick Gabriel out. The things I’ve seen him and Sam do.” He shivered at the thought.

“On that note, I’m leaving,” Cas said. “Good day everyone.”

There was a chorus of ‘bye’s then Castiel was on his way. Summer was turning into fall and the wind was getting colder. Castiel hugged his jacket closer to him and admired the city he lived in. Sure, the air might be polluted and sure it there was a lot of litter decorating the ground, but it was home. He wouldn’t of had it any other way for there was where he met Dean. 

_Dean._ After seeing Asia and Michael together, he longed to see Dean. He longed to kiss his lips and he couldn’t wait to see him after work. Cas looked forward to seeing him after work and was planning to take Lucifer’s advice and cook Dean a surprise dinner. He was planning to make Dean’s favorite which and Cas smiled as he tried to imagine the look of surprise Dean would have on his face as he came home. He would kiss Cas, the way he loved, and then Castiel would watch with adoration as Dean would dig into the meal. The thought warmed Cas’ body, making him walk home faster to start cooking.

And then he saw them.

At a restaurant just outside of where Dean worked. He saw him with her. With Lisa. And his heart shattered, giving Cas a pain in his gut that made him want to fall to his knees and cry out. He felt sick. Sick and stupid. Castiel was frozen. He couldn’t move no matter how much he wanted to. No matter how much he wanted to tear his eyes from the pair of them. He just _watched._

_How could I be so stupid?_ Cas thought to himself and tears threatened to spill. _Of course he didn’t really love me._ What the hell was he thinking? How could someone like Dean really love someone like Cas? He had been so naive. He felt ill in the stomach as he thought back on how much he really gave himself to Dean. How many secrets he told him. How much nights they spent, showing their love to each other in ways words couldn’t explain. Or so he thought.

Lisa laughed at something Dean had said, and that was when Cas couldn’t bare it. Then Dean looked up. He saw Cas standing there in the crowd of people and that was when Castiel’s heart completely broke. More like shattered into tiny fragments. Dean looked like a little kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar. His mouth fell open and his green eyes widened. Castiel just slightly shook his head at Dean then turned to leave to the only place he knew. Home.

The tears now fell freely and Cas was for some reason finding it extremely difficult to breath. He had only felt this pain once and that was when he found out his mother had died. He knew that Dean was too perfect to be true.

 

…

 

~Dean~

 

“Is the interview almost finished?” Dean grumbled. He wanted to go back to the hardware store and ask if he could go off early to go to Miria’s Cafe and see Cas.

Lisa laughed. “You always were so impatient.”

That was when he felt someone’s intense stare and Dean already had a hunch to who it belonged to before he saw for himself.

It was Castiel. Standing there in the middle of the busy sidewalk, wearing that tan trenchcoat that Dean had bought him, but he was staring at Dean with such a broken expression, Dean’s whole world shattered. He couldn’t even begin to imagine how the situation looked and Dean felt a crippling pain in his stomach that he had only felt when he found out his mother had died. Dean knew he should’ve told Cas about the job.

Cas’ gaze switched between Dean and Lisa, then he just slightly shook his head, turning to leave in the direction of his apartment. He couldn’t just let Cas go home thinking that Lisa and him were having an affair. He didn’t give two shits about the job. He needed to get to Cas.

Dean abruptly stood up and ran after Castiel, his head feeling light and his heart aching. He pushed past all the walking pedestrians, ignoring the insults getting thrown his way. But he didn’t care. He wanted to get to Castiel. Dean’s knees felt weak and he wanted to just hold Castiel in his arms.

“Cas!” Dean cried out, his voice sounding strangled even to his own ears. Castiel walked faster, his head low.

Then he saw the car coming up the street. Castiel didn’t and he just continued to walk straight forward. The car wasn’t slowing down, in fact, it seemed to speed up, thinking it could pass before Cas crossed the street, but it was going too fast and too fast to slow down.

“Cas! Look out!” Dean screamed.

Castiel looked up just in time to see the car but it was too late to do anything. It seemed like all time had slowed down and the world blurred out. He saw the events happen in slow motion as the car hit Cas with great force, he went flying so far and landed painfully at his side. Dean heard the unforgettable bang of the impact but all he saw was the unmoving and limp body of his baby.

“ _Castiel!_ ”

Dean fell to his knees at Cas’ side, hands shaking as he gathered his broken body into his arm, almost immediately getting covered in slick warm blood. It was hard to look at Cas without Dean dying himself. There were body parts of him in strange angles and a line of blood trailing from Cas’ mouth. There was a huge gash at Castiel’s side that was spurting out too much blood. 

“No,” Dean whispered, frantically trying to cover as much of the side wound as possible, but more blood seeped between Dean’s fingers. “No no no.”

Bystanders stood and gawked at the both of them, whispering but not taking any action.

“Why the fuck are you just standing there?!” Dean yelled at them “Call a fucking ambulance.”

Dean was shaking, feeling like he was going to be sick. This was all his fault. It was all because of him. Everything he loved always ended up broken. He hugged Cas’ body close to him, feeling the warmth leave his body.

“Dean…” he heard Cas whisper followed by a cough and a gurgling noise as more blood made it’s way out of Cas’ mouth. Dean looked at Cas’ scraped face and saw his eyes roll back into his head.

“Cas,” Dean gasped through the tears that was falling rapidly. “You’re going to be okay.” He choked. “You’re going to be okay. Baby, I’m so sorry.”

He rocked Cas back and forth in his arms, close to his chest, closing his eyes at the squeezing fist of pain that was clenching his stomach. He cried the hardest he had ever cried; his heart dying with every second that passed. The blood flow was slowing down and he didn’t know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Dean didn’t notice when the ambulance came until they pried Dean’s arms off of Cas, but Dean refuse to let go.

“Sir,” the medic said, still pulling on Dean’s arms, “you have to let go so we can take this man to a hospital.”

“No,” Dean rasped, his tears blurring his vision. “You don’t understand. This is my baby. I can’t leave him.”

“We’re just going to put him on a stretcher and take him to a hospital, okay sir? Do you want to ride with him?”

Dean nodded absently not taking his eyes off of Castiel’s bloodied face.

Everything from then on went on in a blur. The ride to the hospital didn’t even register in Dean’s mind nor him getting pushed out of the surgery room. He just wanted Cas. He wanted to kiss every single scratch on his body. He wanted to explain to Castiel. The man he loved. Castiel’s body felt so broken. There was still blood on Dean’s hand and he collapsed in the waiting room, shivering, not from the cold but from Castiel’s scratched and bloodied face constantly behind Dean’s eyelids, a constant reminder of Dean’s mistakes.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took me a while to update!! I just got a new job as a freaking receptionist but I wrote as frequently as I could.

c h a p t e r 14

 

Turns out Castiel suffered from a concussion. A bad one. He was put in a coma for his brain and all the broken bones in his body to mend. Dean wasn’t surprised; he didn’t need a doctor to tell him that Cas was badly hurt. And it was all his fault. Every broken bone in Cas’ body; every scratch that marked his perfect skin was all on Dean’s hands. Every minute that Cas spent in that damn coma was on Dean’s hands.

One week. It’s been one week that Cas had been lying there, a freaking breathing tube stuffed down his damn throat and for one week, Dean hasn’t left his side. He called in Sam to bring him a change of clothing since Cas’ blood was dried on his old ones.

The worst part was breaking the news to Cas’ family. It hurt when they tried to tell Dean it wasn't his fault. Of course it was his fault! They visited in their free time, but Dean stayed, Sam bringing him fresh clothing when he needed it.

There was a knock on the door that woke Dean from his self loathing thoughts. He looked up and saw Sam leaning against the frame of the door.

“Dude,” Sam said. “You need to go out. Go to to your apartment or whatever, just get out of the hospital.”

“No,” Dean said, staring down at Cas’ pale body, “I have to look after Cas.”

“Dean, that's the nurse's job.”

“What if Cas wakes up when I'm gone, Sammy? No. I'm staying here so I'll be here when he wakes up.”

Sam clenched his jaw and shoved Dean's clothing on the armchair next to Cas’ bed. “You know what Dean?” Sam began. “You need to stop blaming yourself. It was an _accident._ You know what an accident is, right?”

Dean just glared at Sam. He wasn’t freaking six. He knew what an accident was.

“Fine,” Sam sighed, “but at least get some sleep, alright? You look like crap. Good night, Dean.”

“‘Night Sammy!”

Dean did try to sleep though, he really did, but every time he slept, he dreamt the accident over and over in his head, but this time, Cas would look up at Dean, with blood rising up his throat and out of his mouth. _This is all your fault, Dean,_ Cas would say, _if you had just told me about everything, I would be like this. I would still be with you._ And Dean knew Cas was right.

Dean looked down at Cas’ peaceful, but scratched, face and brushed his black hair from his forehead. The white sheets and hospital clothing on Cas made his skin seem deathly pale and his hair a startling black. He ran his thumb along Cas’ bottom lip.

“Good night, sunshine,” Dean whispered, softly kissing his forehead. “See you in the morning.”

He downed the pills that the nurse gave him to help him sleep and in no time, he was drifting and fading into blackness on the fold out, springy bed the hospital had given to him.

 

…

 

Dean woke to the noise of steady beeping coming from Cas’ machine. He hoped, like every other morning, that when he woke up that the accident was just all a dream. That Cas would still be with him. But sadly, he still had a breathing mask on. They must’ve taken the tube from his throat that night. Dean groaned and popped his joints that were left stiff from the uncomfortable bed. 

“Good morning, Mr.Winchester,” the nurse that was in charge of Cas, Meg, greeted Dean. She was changing his IV.

“Morning, Meg,” he replied. He looked wistfully at Cas. “Is he getting any better?”

“Well, his breathing was becoming more even and frequent, so we were able to remove the breathing tube last night and replaced it for a breathing mask.”

“That’s good, I guess.”

“You should get something to eat. I’ve got an eye on him.”

Dean was always hesitant leaving Cas’ side, but Meg was right. His only problem was, what if Cas woke up when he was gone? He wanted to be the first person Cas sees when he woke up. He wanted Cas to see that he really did love him and that he would never leave his side like he had promised.

He had become a familiar face for the old ladies at the cafeteria as he would go there for breakfast and dinner. He usually skipped lunch. So when Dean walked up to the counter, they both smiled at him with kind eyes.

“The usual, honey?”

“Yes please,” Dean replied.

“One pie with a large coffee, doubleshot!” The lady called to the back and Dean heard a faint reply.

“So,” the lady asked, “how's your boyfriend going, love?”

“Well, the nurse said that there was small progress, so I guess that that is something to look forward to, huh?”

“That’s the spirit, honey. Stay positive. Enjoy your morning,” she slid the coffee and pie slice over the counter. Dean reached into his back pocket for his wallet, but she held up her hand to stop her. “It’s on the house.”

Dean was so grateful at the small gesture he almost cried. His -and Cas’-landlord was nice enough to not charge them rent for when Cas was in hospital, but sure enough, Dean was fired form his job once more. He didn’t care though. Being with Cas was more important, it just meant that some certain things were sacrificed so that he could afford other things.

“Thank you,” Dean whispered, not bothering to hide the emotion in his voice.

She waved her hand in dismissal, like it was nothing but to Dean, she had no idea how much she was actually helping.

His phone started to vibrate.

“Hello?” he answered, not even bothering to check the ID.

“Dean,” John Winchester's voice said through the receiver, “I thought we were going to meet last Saturday? What happened.”

Dean didn’t know why, but he suddenly felt a burst of anger. Maybe because he thought of the fact that if Cas were still okay, then he would’ve been able to meet his dad. Cas’ excited face flashed across Dean’s mind at the mention of meeting John. He was so excited.

“How about today?” Dean ignored his question. “Are you free today?”

John hesitated before replying. “Sure. Where do you want to meet?”

So they met up at a Biggerson's near the hospital. John Winchester was already waiting for Dean and Dean kind of froze when he saw his father sitting there.

Images of last time they met involuntarily rose to the surface. _Get out of my house! I’m not a father of a faggot!_ He was drunk at the time, but it didn’t mean it made it hurt any less. That was the last time he spoke to his dad and it was a shame he had to reconnect with John at a very bad time.

John saw him walk towards his table. “Dean,” he said, relieved. “Where’s this Castiel Sam told me about? Where’s my future son in law?”

Dean laughed a dry and humorless laugh that sounded a little cynical. “You wanna see Cas?”

Dean could see that John was a little confused, but he nodded anyways.

“I’ll show you.”

John followed Dean out to the Impala as he had took a cab to meet Dean. He suspected that John thought Cas was in the car but as he sat down he realized that was not the case. Dean didn’t tell John where they were going and the ride was silent. It wasn’t until he turned onto the road that lead only to the hospital did John understand what was going on.

“Oh, Dean,” John whispered, “I’m so sorry.”

Deans grip on the steering wheel tightened till his knuckles grew white but he didn’t respond. What was there to say? _Oh yeah. By the way dad, my boyfriend is in a coma because I didn’t tell him about a freaking job interview? Everything’s cool._

They walked up to Cas’ ward until finally they stopped in front of Cas’ room. Dean could hear the monotone beeps of the monitor next to Cas’ bed before they walked in.

“Are you ready to meet Cas?” Dean asked, dryly.

John just stared at Dean. His eyes were slightly damp and Dean felt angry. John had no right to feel bad for Dean. No right. He disowned Dean because of his sexuality. He had no right feel bad then. It was too late.

Taking a deep breath, Dean pushed the door open and Dean’s heart clenched again when he saw Castiel’s beautiful sleeping face. For a moment he forgot that his dad was there and stroked the side of Castiel’s face. Cas would’ve been so happy to have met his father; it angered Dean that it had to be in these circumstances.

Deans fingers lingered at Cas’ jaw and Dean wished that Cas would just open his eyes so that he could see his baby’s beautiful blue eyes again and that familiar spark that they held. Dean craved Cas so much that it hurt.

“Dad, this is Castiel. Cas, this is my dad,” Dean said, his voice shaking and he didn’t know if it was from sadness or anger. They both went hand in hand anyway, didn’t they?

John looked down at Cas, his shallow breathing and the light beeping of Cas’ machine filling the silence that was overwhelming.

What John did next, Dean was not expecting. He actually reached down to Cas to pat his arm as if Cas were actually awake. “It’s so nice to meet you, Cas. You make my son very happy.”

Dean couldn’t help it. He started to feel his eyes prick and he tried his best to hold everything back but failed. He missed Cas. He missed him so much. It felt like he had lost everything in that accident because Cas was everything and when Cas woke up, Dean wasn’t sure if he would take Dean back.

John noticed Dean’s silent struggle and embraced him tightly, making Dean just lose all control he had of his feelings and it all just came out. “I always ruin everything,” Dean whispered, “First my life, then my relationship with you. I couldn’t save mom from that robbery and now Cas? I knew I should’ve left Cas while I could. To save him. To save him from me. I’m like poison and now Cas has to suffer from my actions.”

John’s grip tightened. “Bull shit. You are not poison, my boy. What happened between us was not your fault it was mine. And you did not ruin your life. I am so proud of you, Dean. You’ve got your life in order and you have a perfect boyfriend. Your mother would be so proud.” Dean shuddered with all the emotion that he felt. “And as for Cas? He loves you, Dean. He will understand.”

Dean violently rubbed at his eyes and drew in a deep breath. He looked down wistfully at Cas once more and smiled, remembering the one day slept in and Cas wouldn’t leave Dean alone, He poked Dean's face until he was awake then kissed him till his lips felt raw, but Dean didn’t care because it was Cas. He was _his_ Castiel and he just wanted him to wake up.

“I’ll get you something to eat,” John said, patting Cas’ arm once more then resting a hand on Dean’s shoulder.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is the LAST CHAPTER! DON'T WORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I AM WRITING AN EPILOGUE!!!!!
> 
> Comment your thoughts please and enjoy

c h a p t e r 15

2 weeks later…

“Dean, he’s going to be okay, alright sweetie?” Asia said as Dean lead her, Sam and Cas’ three brothers out of the ward due to visiting hours being over.

“I still want you guys to get mad at me or _something_. Anything,” Dean replied.

“There’s nothing to get mad about,” Lucifer said, surprisingly soft.

“Luci’s right,” Gabe said, his fingers laced with Sam’s one. Dean was at least happy that something good had happened in this chaotic time. “We know how stubborn Castiel can be, so please stop beating yourself over it, okay?”

“And try and sleep too. You look like crap,” Sam said.

“I’ll try, but no promises.”

They all said their goodbye's before Dean showed them out of the ward. It was hard having Castiel’s family there without him feeling guilty as hell. Dean missed Cas with every day that passed. Every fibre in Dean ached for Cas. For his smile, his laugh, his eyes, his jokes that no one else found funny but Dean found absolutely adorable. Just Cas.

The doctors said they didn’t know when Cas would wake up. It could be today, tomorrow, next week, next month… or never. And Dean couldn’t even begin to imagine life without Cas. It was like Dean really started taking care of his life when Cas came along. Like Cas gave Dean a purpose to even get out of bed in the morning, and now Dean screwed that up too.

“Mr. Winchester?” A voice said, breaking Dean from his thoughts. Dean turned to find Meg standing there.

“Oh, hey Meg. Is everything okay? Is Cas alright?”

“Actually,” she began, “his recovery is going fantastic so the doctors said it would be good if you started to talk to him more frequently. Maybe playing him his favorite song or something. Anything that would help him wake up. He’s at a stage where he should be able to hear you, but he needs that little push to wake up.”

“Are you serious?” Dean asked, elated.

“Deadly, Mr. Winchester.”

Dean breathed a sigh of relief and smiled, a genuine smile. Something he hadn’t done in a _long_ time. Cas was going to wake up. He wasted no time in getting back to Castiel’s room, but he found that as he got there, where was he going to start? Was he going to apologize? Was he going to tell Cas how much he loved him?

So, Dean lowered onto the seat next to Cas, scooting the chair closer, and took a hold of Cas’ warm but unmoving hand.

“Hey, Cas,” he whispered, running a hand through Cas’ soft hair. “The doctors said you should be able to hear me by now.” He drew in a shaky breath. “Cas, baby, I’m so sorry. I’m so so _sorry._ I should’ve told you, but I wanted to surprise you. The reason why I was at that lunch table with Lisa was because I was getting interviewed for a big job and I didn’t want to tell you because I didn’t want to get your hopes up. I don’t think I’d be able to stand the disappointment on your face if I didn’t get it, so that’s why I was going to tell you if I got it. I should’ve told you sooner, baby, I know. I see now that it all wasn’t worth it. If I only knew it back then.”

“I just want you to know that I love you _so_ much, Cas. You have no idea what you do to me. I miss you so much, and I know I screwed up, like I always do, but I need you. I promised you I’d stay, Castiel, and that’s exactly what I’m doing and what I will continue to do, but it’s your turn to promise me now, Cas.”

By then, Dean was choking on his tears and the thumb that was stroking Cas’ knuckles were shaky. “It’s your turn to promise to wake up. To stay with me, because I don’t know how I’d live without you. I don’t think I’d _want_ to live without you.”

Still no response.

Dean was starting to get desperate. Cas had been Dean’s drug and he got addicted. 

“Dammit, Cas!” Dean cried. “Come back to me, you sonovabitch. I love you, you hear me? So you wake up.”

Dean looked at Castiel and he saw that Cas looked really peaceful, like how he used to look in Dean’s arms when he was sleeping after he had asked him to sing. Cas looked like he was just asleep and back in their bed. 

Dean drew in a breath. “Hey Jude,” he whispered, “don’t make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better.”

Cas’ face when they were at the lake flashed in his mind, the sunset reflecting off the blue of his eyes, his face one of complete amazement.

“Remember to let her into your heart, then you can start to make it better,” Dean sang through the tears. “Hey Jude. Don’t be afraid. You were made to go out and get her. Remember to let her under your skin. Then you begin to make it better.”

Cas’ laugh, loud and melodic, rang throughout Dean’s mind, and he smiled through the tears.

“And any time you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain. Don’t carry the world upon your shoulders. For don’t you know that it’s a fool, who plays it cool, by making his world a little colder.”

He raised Cas’ hand up to his lips and kissed the back of it softly. “I need you,” he whispered after the song, the tears flowing non-stop now.

Then Cas’ finger twitched. At first, Dean didn’t really register it but then then his fingers curled around Dean’s own, that was when he noticed that this was not a false alarm. Dean stood up, still holding Cas’ hand, and watched his face carefully, waiting for something else to happen. Cas’ eyelids fluttered a bit before completely opening, the blueness of his eyes never ceasing to amaze Dean. They seemed to search the room before landing on Dean, who was waiting there patiently and afraid of what Cas would say.

His eyes remained on Dean for a moment, like he couldn’t believe it himself that he was awake, then his eyes started to slightly water, like Dean’s own.

“Dean,” he choked through the tears, his voice a little hoarse.

Dean realized that was probably a good time to get the nurse.

 

…

 

The doctor walked out of Cas’ room, scribbling something on the clipboard in his hands. Dean had gotten kicked out of the room while the doctor did his thing and Dean had been pacing back and forth, waiting for someone to tell him some good news.

“So?” Dean asked, anxious to go back and see Castiel again.

“Mr. Novak is very healthy and pretty much back to normal, besides a still healing broken arm that will need to be put in a cast, everything else is fine and he will be able to go home in a few days. We just need to keep him here for about two more days, just to keep an eye on him, then he’s all yours. Just in advance, he might still feel a bit tired, you just need to let him sleep and get used to normal sleeping cycles again.”

Dean nearly fell to his knees his relief. Instead, he ran back into Cas’ room after thanking the doctor but froze when Cas looked up at him as he barged through the door. It was like Dean was falling in love with him all over again. The butterflies in his stomach and the way his heart fluttered when Cas smiled at him. He didn’t know whether to sit down o to remain standing. He felt like he didn’t deserve Cas’ smiles or that sparkle in his eyes he would get when he looked at Dean. After all, it was him that put Cas in that hospital.

“Dean,” Cas said, breathlessly.

Dean gave up and sat next to Cas, reaching up to grab his hand, but thought otherwise. Cas noticed and frowned a little. “Hey Cas,” he whispered.

Castiel’s smiled widened and he reached out his own hand, Dean taking it gratefully, and wrapped his fingers around it, squeezing gently. “Cas, I’m so so-”

Dean stopped when Castiel shook his head when he tried to apologize. “No, Dean,” he began, “don’t apologize. You have nothing to apologize for. I heard everything. I guess… I guess I just thought that having you in my life was too good to be true. And I also heard you and your dad- shame I wasn’t awake to meet him though. You are _not_ poison, Dean. None of this is your fault. I was too stubborn to let you explain and you were completely innocent, okay Dean?”

“But Cas, I-”

“No,” Cas said, placing his other hand upon their joined ones. “No, Dean. Don’t apologize.” He let go of Dean hand to wipe away one of the tears that was slowly making it’s way down Dean’s cheek and stopping to rest there.

“I love you so much, Cas,” Dean whispered, closing his eyes and leaning into Cas’ touch, loving the feeling of Cas. “I’ve missed you.”

“I love you too, Dean,” Cas replied before yawning and leaning back into the bed.

“Hey, it’s okay, sunshine. You can sleep, I will be right here when you wake up.”

Cas nodded and closed his eyes, his chest rising and falling with every even breath he took and Dean couldn’t help but smile. His baby was back.

Then an idea came to mind.

Dean drove to the nearest mall which was only about two miles away. He knew he was going to get back to Cas in time. Dean realized something, seeing Cas back again, lively and smiling, his clear and beautiful blue eyes sparkling, he realized that he couldn’t bare not living without Cas. He _needed_ Castiel in his life and he didn’t think he could live without him. In the few months they had been together, Cas had managed to change Dean’s life completely.

“Can I help you, sir?” The lady behind the counter asked once she saw Dean standing there, looking around like a lost puppy.

“Yes, um… I’m looking for a ring. I’m planning to propose to my boyfriend.”

An excited look flashed across her face. “I have the perfect one for you.”

And she was right, the ring was very… _Cas._ It was a silver band but on the inside was the words _You are my Sunshine_ in cursive. That was the ring, and Dean knew it was just by looking at it. He had a gut feeling. He didn’t care how much it had cost, he didn’t even think twice before swiping his credit card. Castiel was worth more than any amount of money.

“Good luck, sir,” the cashier smiled.

“Thank you,” Dean said, grabbing the box and running back to his car.

He knew this was the right thing to do. He had no worries and second thoughts and he knew that Castiel was the one he wanted to grow old with. The one he wanted to adopt a baby girl and name her Mary with. The one he wanted to sit on the porch and complain about life and share memories with and he didn’t care what anyone else said. He didn’t care if it was too early, he knew when he was watching Cas in that coma that Cas was all he ever wanted. 

Castiel was the man Dean wanted to spend the rest of his life with, and that was that.


	16. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the end!! I'm sorry, but as all things must, this had to end at some point. Thank you to every single one of you that have supported me throughout this whole story. I now know why people do say that none of this were possible without you, because without you guys... I don't think I'd actually be motivated to write. So thank you so so much! Especially to those amazing people that left those beautiful comments, you guys motivated me the most! 
> 
> This story will be on Wattpad, so follow me please and read it on there too: @XCastielsTrenchcoat
> 
> So enjoy this, you guys deserve it. ♡♡♡♡

Epilogue

“Do you have your lunch?” Dean asked little Mary while helping her with her bag, her brown hair in two pigtails that only Cas could perfect.

“Yes,” she groaned, rolling her small green eyes and giggling. “Daddy, I told you I’m going to be fine.”

“Look at our little girl, first day of school,” Cas cooed, Dean coming up behind him and wrapping an arm around his waist.

“I’m not a little girl anymore, daddy,” Mary stated, her bag strap that was far too big for her fell off her shoulder.

“No you’re not,” Cas said, sighing in affection at their little girl. 

It seemed like just yesterday they adopted her as an infant a couple of months after they had got married. Cas’ thought that their life couldn’t get anymore perfect. They had gotten a house outside of the city, a perfect place to raise a child and so did Cas’ other brothers. It was perfect.

The doorbell rang. “That must be Thomas!” Mary yelled, running over to the door, her bag swaying behind her.

And sure enough, it was. A little boy a couple months older than Mary with a gap in his front teeth ran in and hugged Mary. “Hi, Mary!” he greeted. “Are you ready for school?”

“Of course,” she scoffed. “I’m a big girl now.”

“Hi uncle Cassie and uncle Dean!” Thomas greeted, hugging the both of their legs.

“Hey buddy,” Dean grinned giving him a fist pump.

“Tommy!” A female voice rang from outside. “You forgot your bag again!”

And exhausted looking Asia walked through the threshold carrying a blue spider-man bag followed by Michael who rubbed her back and kissed her cheek. 

“Hey Cas and Dean!” Michael greeted. “I guess we’re just waiting for Sam and Gabriel, huh?”

Castiel laughed and leaned more into Dean-his husband.

“Fashionably late as always,” Asia said, brushing the strands of hair that fell out of her bun from her face. “So lucky that Gabe has Sam to counter his sloppiness.” She hugged Dean and Cas, giving them a kiss on the cheek. 

Sam and Gabriel thought they were missing out on all the parenting action and decided they’d adopt a baby boy. Everything was finally falling into place. Their lives. Cas and Dean now had a beautiful daughter and their families lived close by. This was all Castiel could’ve asked for, a family and a home and he was beyond happy that he was sharing it with Dean.

The door banged open and out ran a _very_ energetic boy with dirty blonde hair. All the parent’s watched with amusement as the boy tackled both Mary and Thomas in a bear hug and saying how much he couldn’t wait to start school. 

“Austin!” Sam yelled, “say hello to your uncles and auntie, please.”

“But dad!” Austin moaned, stomping his foot.

“Austin,” Gabriel warned as he walked through the door. “Listen to your dad, please.”

“Fine,” Austin grumbled, reluctantly letting his cousins go and walked up to the four parent’s waiting with a smile on their faces and hugged each one of them.

Castiel smiled at Gabriel who was whispering something in Sam’s ear. He had grown up and Cas silently praised Sam for standing him, but Cas recognized the look in their eyes as they looked at each other. He knew that look because that was the look on Cas’ face when he looked at Dean and that was the look on Dean’s face when he looked back. A look of people in love.

“How do you think I’m doing?” Gabriel asked, raising his eyebrows. He slipped Austin a chocolate bar before ruffling his hair and telling him it’s okay to go back. “Very authoritative, no? Sam’s teaching me.”

“You’re all grown up now, Gabe,” Asia admitted, patting his cheek lightly.

Gabe smirked. “I know.”

All six of them stared fondly at the three little children laughing and chasing each other up and down the hallway. They were all thinking the same thing. They have come so far and they have gained so much. They were all proud of each other.

Castiel laced his fingers through Dean’s one that was at his waist and leaned back into Dean’s chest, a feel of complete love swelling in his chest.

“I’m proud of us, baby,” Dean whispered into Cas’ ear.

“Me too,” Cas whispered back, a smile stretching across his face as Dean kissed his temple.

Asia ‘aww’ed and hit Michael on the chest, pointing at Cas and Dean. “Aren’t they just so cute.”

“Hey,” Gabriel whined. “Sam and I are cute too!” To prove his point, he pulled Sam down by the lapels of his jacket and kissed his lips. Sam was taken by surprise, but gave in and kissed back, seemingly like they forgot that everyone else was around.

“Ew!” Mary squealed, pointing at Gabriel and Sam.

“Okay, okay,” Michael laughed. “We get it Gabe. You and Sam are cute too. Now stop the PDA- there’s children here!”

“Later,” Cas heard Gabe whisper in Sam’s ear and he rolled his eyes, smiling.

“Daddy!” Mary yelled, running up to them and jumping up and down excitedly. “The bus is here! Can we go now?”

“You want us to wait at the bus stop?” Dean asked.

“Only if you promise not to embarrass me.”

“Dammit,” Dean joked. “There goes my plan.”

All six of the parents followed their kids to the mailbox where they stood and watched their kids go off to their first day of Elementary school, another stepping stone of life, their babies growing up and soon enough, they’ll be having kids of their own.

The two other couples left soon after, leaving Cas and Dean to their own devices. Their work didn’t start till nine, they had a couple minutes to themselves.

“Did I ever take you dancing?” Dean asked once they got inside and hugged Cas from behind.

Castiel thought for a moment. “Actually… no you haven’t. We’ve done everything else. Remember that karaoke bar?”

Dean chuckled and it vibrated into Cas’ own body. “Well, I can’t have that,” Dean said, kissing Cas’ shoulder.

“What do you mean?” Cas asked.

Dean didn’t respond but only walked towards the stereo and placed in a CD and Cas watched his body movements. The way his muscles moved under his shirt made Castiel bite his bottom lips with interest. Once Dean was finished, he walked up to Cas and took both of his hands.

Castiel cocked his head to the side and looked up at Dean with a smile. “What are you doing, Winchester?”

“Well, _Winchester_ ,” Dean said, twisting Cas’ wedding ring on his left hand, “I’m taking you dancing.”

“ _Hey Jude, don't make it bad  
Take a sad song and make it better…_ ”

Castiel gasped and looked up at Dean with adoring eyes as the music began to blare through the speakers. Dean pulled Castiel close by his waist and took his hands, Cas automatically resting his hand on Dean’s shoulder.

“This is extremely romantic and all,” Cas began, “but what I don’t understand is why do I have to be in the female’s position.”

“First off, you’re shorter than me,” Dean whispered, seductively low, “and secondly, you love it when I take control.”

Cas thought for a moment then shrugged. “Touché.”

They swayed to the music like the way the did at their wedding night and Cas sighed in contentment, resting his head on Dean’s chest. Dean’s chest vibrated as he hummed along to the song and Cas felt utterly and completely loved. The feeling was like an iron fist around his heart and made him melt like butter against Dean.

“I love you so much, Dean,” Cas mumbled against Dean’s chest.

“I love you too, Sunshine,” Dean whispered before placing a kiss to the top of Cas’ head.

They danced, blocking out the world so that it was just him and Dean. Just the two of them, loving the feeling of being in each other's arms. 

"Aren't you glad I looked up from that coffee machine?" Dean asked and Castiel couldn't help the snort that came out.

Castiel swore he was in heaven.


	17. ****JUST SOME INFORMATION!!****

*Breathes in a deep breath* HEYYYY GAIIISSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU GUYS ARE FREAKING AMAZING!!!!! I LOVE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You guys... you really know how to spoil me! I have no words for how much you guys have inspired me! All those beautiful comments actually made me cry ♡♡♡ you guys keep on thanking me for writing but it's really me that should be thanking you guys for reading!!

Okay, now, down to the real reason I'm here... I'm gonna take over the world and I need your help... Jk jk.

Okay, so to say thank you to you guys... I've decided to write another fan fiction and it's dedicated to every single one of my fans. You can follow me on tumblr for updates about my up coming story or follow me on Wattpad where you can ask me any question you want or if you just want someone to talk to. 

Wattpad: XCastielsTrenchcoat

Tumblr: MoanaLlama

Here is a little sneak peek ;):

~Castiel~

Dean Winchester is many things. He is an ass. He is a juvenile man. He is rude, obnoxious, loud, disrespectful and the list goes on and on. Castiel had been living in his house as soon as he finished College, and that was two years ago. Dean has been living in the house next to him for _four months_ and already he had Castiel pulling his hair out.

Castiel hated Dean with a _passion._ He would always have these parties that lasted to the early hours of the morning and when Dean’s driveway got too full, his guests would park in Castiel’s driveway. His front lawn would always be littered with beer bottles and cans and Dean sure as hell wasn’t going to clean it up, so Castiel alway had to, grumbling all the way before work.

That was exactly what happened one Sunday morning.

Castiel was walking around his lawn with a small green recycling bin and picking up the beer cans and bottles from Dean’s party the night before. The party lasted till four in the freaking morning and Castiel didn’t get one wink of sleep.

“Good morning, sunshine,” the deep voice of Dean Winchester filled the frosty morning and Castiel gritted his teeth. “You look like absolute crap.”

Castiel closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and continued cleaning the front of his lawn, ignoring how freezing his toes were due to the frosty grass and ignoring Dean.

“Aw, c’mon,” Dean teased, leaning against Castiel’s mailbox. “Where’s the bite? Or the smart remark?”

Castiel straightened himself up and turned towards Dean, eyes wild. “Shut up, Dean. I’m cleaning _your_ mess. I didn’t get any sleep last night, thanks to you, so shut up and mess with someone else.”

“But Cas, you’re my favorite person to mess with!”

“Fuck you, Dean,” Castiel hissed as Dean threw another beer can that he was drinking onto Castiel's lawn, “And don’t call me ‘Cas’. Only my friends call me Cas. _You_ call me Castiel, get it asshat?”

“You have friends, Cas? Are they the type of friends that shove their dicks up your ass? If so, I have a lot of those too.”

 

 

SO??!! What did ya think???? Please tell me in the comments and I look forward to writing it for you guys. You have seriously earned it!

Stay amazing my Wayward brothers and sisters!!!

~M.M.Walker


End file.
